Runaway
by DH Shipper
Summary: IN PROGRESS. Harry/Hermione - Accused of murder, Hermione becomes a runaway - fleeing from the Ministry of Magic, seeking to bring her to justice. Harry finds that she's had a child. Who's child is she? Scandal, adventure & action, Azkaban, and more.
1. Runaway I

**Runaway**

By : D/H Shipper

**Summary** : Accused of murdering a Hufflepuff first year in the hallways of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger is on the run. Ron's the Minister of Magic, dead-set on bringing justice - even if it means killing a friend. Draco and Harry work for The Agency, a subsect of the Ministry of Magic's Secret Agents. Action, adventure, sex , leather - you name it. 

I've rated it R for slash , violence, and one big head of mine. I've included some of my friends as the characters in it. They belong to themselves , and the rest belong to Ms. JK Rowling , the great creator of Harry Potter. This is probably not going to go anywhere without reviews, so I'm asking just a little review . It's my first work of slash. 

** 

"One butterbeer," Hermione Granger said faintly , disguising her voice with a charm she'd learned during her years at Hogwarts. 'The good times,' she thought as she put the silver mug to her lips. Rainy days Harry, Ron, and herself came here to enjoy their free time - away from Professors, homework, and Filch. 

"That'll be five sickles," the bartender replied. He extended his hand. She averted her eyes to her leather pouch - tucked safely away in her robes. Taking out five sickles, she paid the bartender. "Yah new in town eh?" 

"No. I'm quite familiar with the area," she replid pertly. "I used to go to Hogwarts." She glanced around the Three Broomsticks. Not much had changed since her own Hogwarts days, mainly because there was a boom in business every time the Hogwarts students came to visit. Savoring the sweet taste, Hermione stood up and walked out of the cafe as quietly as she had come in. Stopping to take a look at the message board, there was her picture - as plain as day. "Hermione Granger, 150,000 galleon reward - wanted alive." 

Outside the Three Broomsticks, she apparated back to her cottage on the outside of the Forbidden Forest. It had been three years of non-stop running and desperately keeping herself hidden from the Wizarding World. She was known to take stops along the way. How'd she end up like this? It was a daze of emotions that caused her to murder, if one should call it that, one of her fellow Hogwarts students - not to mention a first year Hufflepuff! 

Hermione felt sick. She leaned against the door post. 'No doubt the Ministry is looking for me.' Anger was the key ingredient, and she knew that Voldemort had nothing to do with her outrage of anger. Her silence, for seven years of her life, had costed her freedom. 'Ron's posted outrageous claims against me. Perhaps it was my love for Harry and not of him that caused him to write it. Harry's defending justice ; moreover, Draco Malfoy's on the good side for once. Out to hunt me.. Great,' Hermione rolled her eyes and clutched her stomach as the butterbeer came to her throat. 

** 

Back in his office at the Ministry of Magic, Ronald Weasley - newly elected Minister of Magic tapped his desk in anxious news from Harry and Draco about Hermione's location. "How'd it happen, Hermione?" Ron asked himself silently. 'Just three years ago, you were clean of any record. Then they had your wand snapped, but you escaped from Azkaban - disappearing from the Wizarding World.. I can just remember your face. The tears rolling down your red, flushed cheeks as you watched your trusty wand snapped in half, the sparks shooting all over, and then there was no more. It was a sign that you'd been abandoned by the Wizarding World.' 

Ronald Weasley had been elected Minister of Magic by uttering the regretful words, "I will bring Hermione Granger to justice. Let justice prevail." It had won him the election, and he wasn't about to back off on his own words. 'Look at Cornelius Fudge,' Ron thought to himself. 'He's bankrupt - all because he went back on his deal-' A sharp rap on the door signified that Draco and Harry were here with the reports. 

"Come in," Ron said as he composed himself and checked the mirror. He glanced over at Harry Potter, still playing his part in banquishing evil - with a new side-kick. 'Of all people? Draco Malfoy?' Ron chuckled silently, it was an unlikely pair - but none the less, they'd been stuck together. "What have you got for me today?" 

"Apparently, Granger was spotted in the Three Broomsticks. We don't know much about her aliases or where she resides. I believe she apparated from there. No. I know she apparated from there because we would have tracked her. Justin Walden , the bartender there, said that she'd just gone a few seconds before we arrived at the Broomsticks," Harry said pausing for a brief moment. His black hair was just as untidy as it had been in his Hogwarts years, even more so. His lightning scar, green eyes, and taped glasses were still there - leaving his mark in history. "Ron do you think it's neccessary to continue to search for Herm-" Ron shot him a look of venom. "Granger, I mean chief. She's been listed as Project Runaway for three years already, and we haven't come any closer.." 

At that moment, Glenda Crandan burst in the door. "Sir, you have a phone call from Phillips! He says its urgent, and he must speak to you at once. It regards Project Runaway." In a flash, Ron picked up the telephone on his desk and pressed line seven - the emergency line. There was noo doubt in his mind that they'd come closer to capturing Hermione Granger. "Weasley!" Ron barked into the telephone - preparing to hear what was neccessary. 

** 

"Open the door! This is the Ministry of Magic!" The mens' voices bellowed outside Hermione's cottage. Terrible fear struck Hermione, and she panicked. Not having contact with wizards from years, Hermione shrugged. "We have this area sealed off! You can't apparate!" Hermione snapped her fingers in despair, 'Just my luck. They sealed it off already.' 

The darkness of the cottage was lit by a lumos charm. "We know you're in there Granger..." Hermione whispered 'nox' and the lumos candle disappeared. Silently, she stood there - waiting for them to break down the door. She had nothing of value there, well except her journals from Hogwarts and several memorabilia from her happier years , but it meant nothing to her. Although there was - she was interrupted as the glass window was shattered by rocks. For nothing could save her from her fate now. As the door was broken open, six armed Agency agents barged in holding up their wands. 

"Raise up your arms and place them over your head so we can see them. Don't make any sudden moves, or we will have to immobilize you." Hermione silently allowed them to snap the handcuffs on them, and bowed her head gracefully as she was pushed roughly out the door. 

** 

"Blimey! We've got her at last!" Ron jumped up and congratulated Harry and Draco. "She'll be put on trial. Alert the press! Shower the confetti! We've got our criminal at last." Harry stared at him as if he was crazy. Draco shrugged and picked up the phone to call the Daily Prophet. 

The Hufflepuff's name was Madeline Danquell. "Mr. and Mrs. Danquell will be eager to hear about the capture-" Ron's victory was interrupted by a cough by Harry. 

"We need to interrogate her throughly before putting her on trial." Ron gave him a funny look, as if to say 'are you questioning my authority?' "It's innocent until proven guilty. We haven't had a chance to prove her guilty . Seeing as you scare her away, we've never gotten a chance to talk to Hermione." 

"How dare you! You're telling me as Minister of Magic what to do? I'm doing whatever I see fit! You still harbor the same feelings when you had a bloody good shag in our last year." Ron's face was red and his hands were balled into firsts. "You thought I wasn't jealous of you two? Always whispering to each other about what you hoped for in the future. I wanted her to die.. Wished that she would leave our friendship alone. Then she became your girlfriend," Ron's voice trailed off. 

Harry replied calmly to Ron's outrage, "Hermione and I are broken up. We haven't officially broken up, but it's good enough to say so. We haven't spoke for three years. Three years of you not allowing me to say my love's name. I loved her, Ron. You went from girl to girl, looking for a perfect match. I'd found mine. Then she ran off. Became a runaway... a legend.. a myth. I'm heading to Azkaban to interrogate her. I don't care what you say. The law says innocent until proven guilty, and I wish to abide by that fact." 

Draco stood there, baffled with the thought of old pleasures, romances, and the thought of Harry and Hermione - well.. doing it. "The Daily Prophet's been notified," Draco said - easing the tension. "What will I do eh Chief?" 

"Run over to the Agency and congratulate Phillip," Ron said as he sat down in the chair. He saw Harry's scowl as he marched out the door - slamming it in the process. "Watch Harry. He's in way over his head. He doesn't know how much Hermione's changed." 

** 

"Granger, Hermione," hissed the jail-keeper who was accompanied by a Dementor. "Mr. Potter is here to see you." Hermione nodded, as she was now wearing her black and white prison uniform. Sweat dribbled down her back, partially from nervousness about the Dementor, and partially about the heat. It was a stone room with no windows or means of escape, not that she felt afraid of Harry. 

She'd wanted to see him in the past. Then she heard he was in the Ministry of Magic's secret organization called The Agency, and she was scared of even seeing him. He was leaning back in his wooden chair and checking his watch. "Hello, Hermione," his voice was soft , like the whispers that still echoed in her ears. 

Silence. 

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." 

Silence. Hermione stared curiously at him. The door was shut and Hermione heard the satisfactory click of a lock. Azkaban had strict rules of visitation, but considering that Harry was already a first class wizard - did not monitor him. Besides, all he need was to utter 'dementincendo' in the slightest whisper then the Dementors would come in and administer the kiss and that would be all. All the prisoners in Azkaban knew this. That was why hardly anyone started a riot in Azkaban. 

"Well Ron was going to give you an unfair trial without evidence that you were guilty so I thought I'd check you out myself." Hermione gritted her teeth as she looked at Harry longingly. 

"I killed her.. There's nothing more to say about it. I don't deny it." 

Harry looked at her stunned. "Why?" 

"I don't know.. It came out of no where. It wasn't Voldemort. It was my own cruel intentions to kill the poor girl. I can't even remember her name. It was so long ago.. Oh Harry.. I wanted to confess. Confess that I'd murdered an innocent and deserved to be put in Azkaban. I wanted to confess that I loved you more than my whole miserable life put together." Her bitter tears streamed down her cheeks. "If I could get one more kiss, life would have been worth living. 

"So you haven't lost your feeling for me have you Herm?" 

"Never. I love you for life. You know that. I'd rather die than not to have met you. To have shared a short romance, even though it remains in my heart, with you." She smiled faintly, her cheeks rosy with emotion. "Yes. I do still love you, and I'd rather die than not confess it here." She paused shortly to conclude, "I'll end up dying soon. Weasley's bitter hatred for our romance in seventh year will have me executed shortly. I wouldn't be surprised if he banned you coming to see me." 

"Why would he?" 

"Wake up and smell the salt air," Hermione exclaimed. "Ron hated this relationship from the beginning, and you know that he bloody did. He walked in on us shagging our arses off that one time after the Yule Ball. Since then he'd felt uncomfortable, even just him and I alone in a room. I could tell he was sensative about you, but more about me. It's like he was an older brother looking out for me, Harry." She glanced at him, meeting his gaze for the first time. "Come on, Harry. Say something." 

"I madly in love with you Hermione," Harry whispered in her ears, which shot tingles up her spine. The flames rekindled with their kiss, and as abruptly as he had come, Harry broke their kiss and left Azkaban with a determined grin on his face. 

** 

"Hermione and Potter were an item?" Draco asked himself as he glanced at his girlfriend, Danielle Eagleton. Then he remembered, it was news that they'd been caught red-handed by Ronald Weasley up in the Gryffindor tower. Then again, Draco didn't really believe Pansy Parkinson. Despite how much he'd hated Potter at the time, he didn't believe that Potter would have lost his virginity before he did. Malfoy, the bad boy compared to Harry, the golden boy of the Wizarding World. 

He could just imagine them. Passionately caressing each other's hair. Harry kissing her neck. "Oh shit." Draco muttered, as he felt himself becoming aroused. It didn't take much for Draco. It had come from his father's side, and he wasn't proud in saying so. Hopping off the bed, Draco headed for the bathroom to get a cold shower. 

** 

Back in Hermione Granger's cottage by the Forbidden Forrest - a baby howled for her mother. 

** 

Review for the next chapter and I promise I'll make it longer. Also I need preferences for romance. It's currently H/h , and then there's also D/D (Danielle & Draco). You'll find out about how surprising the other romances are. See ya! 


	2. Runaway II

**Runaway II**

By: D/H Shipper

**Disclaimer** : I've rated it R for some sex, violence, and one big head of mine. I've included some of my friends as characters, and they belong to themselves. The rest of the characters belong to the real author, JK Rowling. The story takes place three years from graduation, which would mean the characters are twenty-one. They're adults, and act like adults. Most adults I know go through jealousy, and there's our Ron. There's some new twists. Hope you like it. 

** 

"Good morning everyone! What a bright morning it is today," Ron greeted as Draco and Harry sat in the two leather seats in front of his desk. "I trust you had a good night's sleep knowing that the villan you've been on the hunt for is safely behind bars." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, feeling as if Ron had betrayed Hermione for something. 

"Hermione's not a villian. She just got mixed up into-" 

"The Dark Arts." Draco concluded for Harry with a snap of his finger. "I wonder why.. She didn't have any motives at all for killing Madeline Danquell. It was a poor Hufflepuff for Christ's sake. She was Head Girl and dating Mr. Potter here." Draco gestured to Harry, who was grateful that he'd taken sides on Hermione's behalf. "It was winter and the shield's weakened in the winter. You know that, Weasley. Someone could have used the Imperius Curse without our knowing. It's quite obvious. Either that or someone in the castle was controlling them." 

Harry closed his eyes in pain as he remembered the day that it'd all happened. It was engraved in his heart ; the day his love was banquished from the Wizarding World all together. He was walking behind Hermione talking to Ron about the upcoming Quidditch Season . To put things more specifically, the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin later in the Spring. There was a blinding flash of green as his scar had begun to pain him. When the green sparks faded, there was Hermione - wand in her hand , standing over Madeline Danquell's dead body. 

Immediately after the incident, Hermione was taken into custody by the Ministry of Magic. Her wand was placed in suspension as they investigated. "Prior Incantato," whispered Harry - he was already training for The Agency. A gleam of green light flashed, and that was all the Ministry of Magic needed to see. Somehow, Harry felt responsible for sealing Hermione's fate. It was because of him she'd been banquished. 

"True Malfoy, but Dumbledore would have known if someone apparated into Hogwarts. You know how your father, the late Lucius Malfoy, apparated inside Hogwarts in our fifth year? Well, Dumbledore knew about it and was able to greet him before he disturbed anyone. You see, Hogwarts is a very well protected place. If you are bringing up the suggestion that someone used the Imperius Curse on Hermione, that may be justified. Although we have no evidence as it occurred three years prior to now, and no doubt that whoever cast the Imperius Curse has used there wand again. Furthermore, if anything you would know about the Dark Arts is that right, Malfoy?" Ron arched an eyebrow and waited for Draco's response. 

"Weasel, I was just pointing out that it might not have been a vicious will. There's no need to freak out," Draco replied coldly. He'd grown to be an inch shorter than Ron, who'd always been taller. However, Draco had twice more spunk than Ron would ever have. Harry was the tallest of the three, and it often came in handy when Ron and Draco decided to have a fight. 

"Mr. Potter, you've got a telephone call on line two. It's from Azkaban, a request from the jail-keeper who tends to Miss Granger," Ron shivered - whether from cold or the dislike of having Hermione referred to Miss, even though he had told the press that she was no longer an aquaintence and even more unlikely, a friend. 

"Potter," Harry spoke solemly into the telephone. "Can you repeat that again?" 

"Yes sir. You see Granger wants her child delivered from her residence where she was captured. She only trusts you, sir. She doesn't want you to tell Weasel either," the jail keeper repeated. 

"Put her on," Harry ordered. 

"I'm sorry sir. That's against Azkaban's rules.. If I did, I'd loose my job and my source of income. Moreover, I'd lose my home." Harry sighed. Azkaban had a policy about telephone calls. If a letter could not be written in time to prevent a death, telephones were avaliable for useage. However, the jail keeper would have to repeat the words that the prisoner told him to dictate. If there was any suspicious, the phone would be disconnected. 

"Tell her I gave my word," there was a muffled grunt and then the click of the telephone. "I've got to go," Harry announced as he grabbed his coat and left Ron's office in a hurry. 

"I wonder what that was all about," Draco muttered. Ron shrugged and continued reading the reports that had been delivered on his desk. 

Harry found the cottage in disarray as soon as he had apparated just outside of the Forbidden Forest. The wooden window frame lay just inside the house, and it was a terrible sight. A child wailed once again, and Harry moved closer to the rocker where it lay. "What the devil," Harry questioned himself. Picking the child up, he wrapped the blanket around her. Sewn into the black cloth was the word - or rather name, Monique. Looking at the child curiously, Harry examined the condition of the cottage. There were two cabinets lining the walls. A bed that stood next to the cradle. There was an antique writing desk, a table, and two chairs. One chair was obviously for Hermione, the other for her daughter when she fed her. 

Still holding the baby, Harry walked over to the cabinet and pulled it open. "I'll just take you back to your mother. Perhaps she'll know what to do." Harry chuckled as the baby gurgled and he saw the color of her eyes, an emerald green for a brief second. Already the chestnut brown hair was sprouting.. However, Harry knew that it'd been three years. This child was an infant. 

Apparating to the gates of Azkaban, he held the child asleep in his arms, feeling very much like Rubeus Hagrid bringing the child to the doors of hell. 

** 

"Here you are, Hermione." Hermione looked grateful as she stroked Monique's cheeks. "Do you have enough food for the two of you?" Hermione nodded as she continued to stroke her cheek and, the tiny hand found its way to Hermione's finger - gripping it and cooing. 

"Thank you Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you.." 

"Who's child is she?" Harry asked, his gaze never left the infant. 

"Well she's mine.." 

"And," Harry prompted. 

"Well, she's your child Harry," Hermione whispered softly. "I should have told you. You wouldn't have been proud to say that you had sex with a runaway. Think of the scandal Rita Skeeter would have had. I just couldn't ruin your life, so I used the delayment charm which would allow me to build the cottage so she wouldn't have to think that I was so poor and desperate that I couldn't afford to provide her with appropriate living conditions." 

"You see the Delayment Charm works up to whenever it holds. I had no idea when she would come. No idea if it was a he or she.. The fairies of the Forbidden Forest, despite the contrary belief - there are fairies in the Forbidden Forest, aided me through the time. When they said the time had come to depart from my life, they blessed Monique - with what gifts , I don't know." 

Harry sat there silently, reflecting how it'd been three years. "Gee, Hermione. I don't know what to say. I find out now that I'm a father.. especially of your child. I didn't plan to work for the Agency, and I didn't expect this to happen. We've got to get you out of here.. Monique needs-" 

"Wait a second. How'd you know her name?" 

"It's written on the blanket," Harry pointed. 

"Silly me." 

"I'll phone Ron. I'm going to ask if I can take responsibility with you.. He'll understand - hopefully - due to your circumstances," Harry took out his cell phone and called line seven - the only line that he'd use to call Ron in emergencies or incidents dealing with The Agency. Dialing * 23, he bypassed Glenda at the front desk. 

"Weasley," he heard Ron say into the telephone. 

"Yes Ron. This is Harry , I'm calling from Azkaban and there's a situation that you ought to hear about." Hermione pleaded with Harry, but he took a risk - not to mention a deep breath. "Hermione has an infant, and Azkaban doesn't have the living conditions for the child. I would like to take responsibility for her and her child." 

"Repeat?" 

"Hermione has a child, and I want to take full responsibility for the two." Harry shortened tapping his fingers on the stone wall in anxiousness. 

"Tell me, Harry. Isn't this a little wierd?" 

"Not at all. I'm sure she'd be willing to speak if-" 

"I reject your request. It's not that I don't trust your responsibility, but it's Granger we're dealing with. Not some ordinary criminal. Most criminals kill their first victim at the age of twenty-five. She killed hers at a young eighteen. We can't afford a law suit from the parents, and most of all, she can't escape Azkaban with you. It'd make the Agency look like a mockery!" 

"I understand, but-" 

"You heard me, Harry. The answer is no. Put the child up for adoption or something. I don't want a legal situation put at our hands. It's too risky. Especially concerning Hermione." Harry was stunned, this was the first time in three years that Ron had said her name instead of Granger. 

"I can't put the child up for adoption, Ron." 

"Why not, Harry?" 

Pause. 

"Because she's mine." 

"You can't be serious? After all this time, you find out now? Fishy isn't it.." 

"Why are you so suspicious all of a sudden? Monique cannot be put up for adoption, and you know it. Why seperate her from her mother, the only person she's known for three months? Please! Let me take care of the two. They won't get away, I swear it on my life!" 

"Fine - if you must be so insistant. I will send a crew to monitor-" 

"I don't need any damn crews," Harry said stubbornly. "I'm fine by myself. I'm the head of my division of espionage at The Agency and can handle myself very well frankly. Good day, sir." Harry pressed the disconnect button and smiled wearily. "Come on, Herm. Ron said it was alright. It was quite an arguement, but he's agreed to let you go to my house." 

He lead her out of Azkaban and signed her out. "The Minister of Magic has allowed me to take care of her for a while," he said to the woman behind the counter . Behind her, two Dementors hung around - incase any of the prisoners decided to try and escape. 'Azkaban was a foul place for a child to be,' Harry thought to himself. 'Full of death, drear, and it's quite dangerous.' 

"Name?" 

"Harry Potter. I'm here to release Hermione Granger." At that moment a fax came in with the stationary from the Ministry of Magic Building. Ron's signature scrawl was at the bottom. 

"You're free to leave." 

The Dementors watched the three leave, and if it were possible - were quite unhappy that another meal had slipped out the door and back into the free world. 

** 

They apparated to Harry's penthouse at the top of 1500 Sunview Street. "I'm afraid it's sort of messy. Haven't gotten around to cleaning it .. You know with all the reports, incidents, and the sort. You know what I mean. We've got to get some thing for you to wear, but first I have to head to Ron and report. He's very suspicious of whatever it is, and he's blaming it on you - particularly." Harry vanished as quickly as he had come. 

Exploring the penthouse, Hermione discovered that it was in disarray. She had njoyed cleaning up her room at home as a little girl. For some strange reason, it made her feel much like Cinderella and her evil stepmothers. There was a large master bedroom, dining room or living room, an office, two bathrooms, and an extra room - which was where Hermione lay Monique, who began to suck her thumb. 

Looking around at the mess, Hermione longed for her wand. "Let's do this the muggle way," she said as she began to tidy up the master bedroom. Harry's scent of pepper and lemon filled the room , and Hermione couldn't resist wishing that she was with him. She pulled the sheets and comforter into place and patted the pillows satisfactorily. 

Clothes were strewn on the floor, as if Harry was in a haste to taking them off. Hermione didn't worry about the bathroom. 'Harry can do that by himself,' she thought amused. The sound of wailing disrupted her from her reverie, and Hermione cradled the infant in her arms - searching the kitchen for baby food. "I've got to tell Harry to go baby shopping." 

** 

"Sit down Harry and explain what you said on the telephone," Ron ordered as he pointed to a chair. He was rather disturbed at the fact that his best friend had a child and hadn't told him. "How'd it happen? When did she say it happened?" 

"I didn't know until now, Ron." Harry started quietly as he propped his right foot on his left knee. "Anyway, my daughter's name is Monique Granger. Since she's young and having her mother a prisoner of Azkaban, I'll probably adopt her as my own. Hermione used the Delayment Charm for two years - long enough for her to make the cottage. It happened several weeks ago, and she didn't tell me because she was afraid." 

"From seventh year?" 

"Yeah. She never affirmed it, but I could see it in her eyes. I still love her, you know that. She loves me. If it weren't for the murder, we'd probably be married by now. You have a great time with Lavender Brown." Harry looked at Ron. "Its either I marry Hermione - since I feel responsible for what she's been through, or I adopt her. What is it to a child without a mother to talk about.. you know the older girl stuff," Harry concluded awkwardly. "I'll pay what you want." 

"We can't have a criminal around. You know that, Harry." 

"What if Hermione's really changed, Ron? Don't people have the right to second chances? Hermione makes one mistake and people curse her for it. Give her a chance, Ron. If , God forbid she did do something, I will bring her back.. Please." 

"It's not that easy, Harry." 

"Try it. I've saved your life enough times for a second chance from Hermione," Harry said stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest. "Give her a chance. I know you're still regretting not having a chance with her in seventh year, but it's Hermione. She helped you with your homework, not getting frustrated - well she still helped. You've got to repay your debts and-" 

"Fine," Ron said quietly. "I, as Minister of Magic, give you the responsibility of Hermione Granger and her child, and hereby place Hermione Granger under legal responsibility of Harry James Potter from henceforth. She's free.. for now." 

** 

Comment? Review? Anything to say at all - just put in a little review for poor me. 

**Next time** - What's making Ron so stubborn? Is Draco the goody-goody we thought him to be? Hermione and Harry talk about marriage and about Monique's future. All this and more plot twisters in Chapter Three (III) of Runaway. 


	3. Runaway III

**Runaway III**

By: D/H Shipper

**Disclaimer** : I've rated it R for some sex, violence, and one big head of mine. I've included some of my friends as characters, and they belong to themselves. The rest of the characters belong to the real author, JK Rowling. The story takes place three years from graduation, which would mean the characters are twenty-one. They're adults, and act like adults. Most adults I know go through jealousy, and there's our Ron. There's some new twists. Hope you like it. 

** 

Ronald Weasley sat in complete comfort as he placed his black business shoes on the edge of the desk, narrowly missing a pile of papers. His coffee mug sat steaming in a mug on his desk , but he took no notice. He was too busy thinking about why he'd almost sent Hermione to her death in Azkaban. What had compelled him? A mix of emotions for her he'd felt since the day he met her. 

'Yes, it was her brown eyes that still connote concern for Neville's toad. That first glimpse of desperation for her friend's poor animal, and the first pang of love in Ron's heart. It grew over the years. The concern he'd felt for her as she'd fallen victim to Ginny in their second year ; the year of the Chamber of Secrets, as he'd called it,' Ron sipped his coffee slowly. 'Then he'd realized it. He was in love with his best friend, Hermione Granger. He grew jealous of seeing them together, when they started dating in their sixth year. They spent time whispering sweet romance into each other's ears, half-forgetting that he was in the room.' 

'Jealous grew to anger, and he was responsible for Madeline Danquell's murder. No!' Ron exclaimed, slamming the coffee mug on the table ; its contents spilling on the desk, but Ron was too far into his nightmare. 'You were so angry at Hermione at the beginning of seventh year. Nothing can avoid the poor soul's mind..' 

** 

Ron gasped as he saw himself back in Hogwarts Castle. He waved at Harry, who just passed him by. 'It's just a flashback,' Ron reminded himself as he followed Harry. There he saw himself, the happy-go-lucky teenager that he was. His freckles had shown - clear as day. There wasn't a way to hide them, unless he dyed his skin the same color as the freckles. 

"Hey Ron! Have you seen Hermione? I didn't see her at the Gryffindor table this morning at breakfast. I was just wondering if you'd seen her," Harry asked. Then Ron realized that he was back in his seventh year. It was right before they'd discovered Hermione standing over Madeline Danquell. Nodding his head no, Ron and Harry continued along the corridor to Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's when it happened ; they heard a blood-curdling scream... 

** 

Ron slowly opened his eyes to find Glenda Crandan, the attractive brunette with stunning yellow eyes - a gift of heaven, she'd called them. "Ron! What happened to the report Mr. Malfoy placed on your desk." Glenda pointed to the coffee stain on the report that Draco Malfoy had dropped off earlier that morning, and it was still opened to the page that Ron had stopped reading it at. 'The report was too depressing,' Ron had decided. 

"I fell asleep. The report brought back some old memories of Harry, myself.. and Hermione." Ron added stiffly as he stretched and licked his lips anxiously. There was a sudden knock on the door. Harry Potter stood in the doorway, and there was a dark shadow behind him. "Hey Harry. How's Granger doing today - why I wouldn't care if-" 

Harry coughed uneasily and took a step aside from the door post. Hermione stood behind him, clutching Monique and quivering to hold back tears. "I've brought her in. You said you'd like to see her before she goes back to my apartment," Ron flinched at Harry's words but sat back down in his chair. "Is there anything particular," Harry questioned. "She needs to go shopping, buy some new clothes, and the works. They took her clothes and burned them when she checked into Azkaban. You know, standard procedure." 

Ron nodded. "Please have a seat." Ron gestured to the two seats in front of him. Rather hesitantly, Hermione took a seat and began to tend to Monique's muffled crying. "Now, Miss Granger-" 

"Please.. call me Hermione. I'd rather not use the last name of Granger anymore." Ron nodded. She'd dropped her last name as she was a disgrace to them. She hadn't written a decent holiday card in years, and she often wondered what had happened to their darling daughter. "Ron, I was your best friend. You should at least know my name," she said coldly. 

Ron nodded, once more. He examined her with his eyes, as he glanced at the baggy black and orange jail uniform used by Azkaban prisoners. "You see, you are in trouble with the law because you killed Madeline Danquell using the Avada Kedvra curse. You should get life in Azkaban, but for now I have allowed you to live with Agent Potter here. You are to follow all commands ; if you attempt to escape, you will be back in Azkaban as-" 

Hermione interrupted again. "Don't worry. I don't want to go back to that god-damn hell house." Hermione shuddered as the baby began to cry. She placed Monique on her shoulder, patting her back gently, but with force. The baby burped and nestled against her neck. 

"I see you haven't lost your usual traits," Ron remarked. Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically. 

"Please," Harry said softly. 

"Ron is this all you wanted to talk about? If it is, then please excuse me because I have to get Monique home for lunch," Hermione stood up abruptly and pretended to pack up her belongings. Ron shook his head in despair. 

"No. I would like to discuss about how you lived in the Forbidden Forest all these years without being eaten alive; moreover, I'd like to talk about Monique." Hermione sat back down, still cradling the baby. She looked at Ron as if to say 'well hurry up'. "May I ask whos child the infant is," Hermione sighed as she looked down at Monique, squirming in her hands. 

"She's mine and... Harry's," Hermione replied rather hesitantly. 

Ron peered over the desk to the the child's emerald green eyes, just like his father's. "When was she born?" 

"On March 3rd, 2004 - the time is unknown," she said. "Mr. Weasley, can I come back for my questioning? Monique's getting a little restless, and it would be best to come back without her. I'll arrange for someone to take care of her.." Ron nodded his head mutely and waved his right hand to dismiss them. Taking Hermione by the shoulder, Harry led the two out of Ron's office. 

'So it really was true,' Ron thought. 'She'd had the damn baby after all. Harry's a father, and I'm stuck dating Lavender Brown.' There was another rap on the door, and Ron was apparently annoyed with the comings and goings of people. It was Ginny Weasley. "Hello Gin," he said affectionately. Ginny'd been a closer friend than she had in previous years, and he often came for advice since she was a girl - the only girl in the family except Mum. "How can I help you?" 

"Is it true?" Ginny glanced at him with her notepad open. "About Hermione being caught and all. I saw them coming out.. Whose baby is it?" Ginny scribbled down the date on her note pad. She was the Head Editor of Witch Weekly, but she was the only one willing to talk to her brother about Hermione. He'd thrown a fit and called a security guard everytime a Witch Weekly reporter scrambled into his office - with or without an appointment. She had long wavy red hair, and her glasses had slid all the way to the tip of her nose. She wore a maroon dress shirt with black pants, and her quill matched her shirt ; the ink matched her pants. 

"Yes," Ron sighed. "Don't mention it in the papers, but Hermione is staying with Harry because Azkaban is no place for an infant. The infant could die in conditions such as Azkaban - not to mention those blasted Dementors administering the kiss. So Harry offered to take Hermione and her child, Monique in. Not to mention that it's his child and all." Ginny gasped as she continued to write. 

"You mean Harry and Hermione had sex? Wow! That's amazing.. I would have thought we would have heard about it before now. I mean, Hermione wasn't exactly the girl to go about sleeping around,. You know that Ron, but it's really Harry's?" 

Ron nodded solemly. "Don't mention that to the press. In fact, don't mention that you were here. The board of administrators will impeach me if the scandal was ever found out." Ginny nodded her head as she continued to write. "Anyway - if you didn't notice in our seventh year - our meaning Harry and myself, Harry and Hermione were dating. They loved each other, and I can remember walking in on them that one time.. It was right in our bloody dorm! On his bed!" Ron mused to think about whether or not the seventh year occupying the bed knew that Harry Potter - the famous wizard, and Hermione Granger - convict extrodinare, had sex in that same bed. He chuckled. "He got her pregnant that one time.." 

"I ought to congratulate them then," Ginny packed her purse. "Don't worry. I won't mention it. It would tarnish the Minister of Magic's reputation. However, I do wonder if you stayed long enough to have a little action in the middle of their -" 

"Out Ginny," Ron screamed . Ron's cheeks were very much flushed at that point. Ginny smiled and nodded. On her way out, she muttered something about visiting Harry's flat. Ron shrugged. 'Best friends will always be best friends,' he thought. Ginny and Hermione were inseperable as soon as she was dumped by Viktor Krum. Ron recalled that Harry and Ron hated Krum so much for hurting Hermione that they wanted to publicly humiliate him. Although it never came about, the thought still cheered up Ron. 

** 

"Good morning, Draco." Danielle, with her blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, set his breakfast of eggs and bacon on the table. "Here's a power-up for another day at The Agency." Draco's eyes shot up in alarm. "Don't be so surprised! I was asked to join yesterday. I'm just one year younger than you, but just as witty. I'll be in for training along with you," Danielle glanced up at Draco. He looked as puzzled as a lost puppy. "Remember?" 

"What?" Draco wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and drank some orange juice from the Slytherin cup on the kitchen counter. 

"The new trainees are in this week, and your unit was assigned to train us. Not to mention the infamous Harry Potter. Ahh.. what a hunk," Danielle teased. She glanced skyward in emphasis. Draco feinted a look of dejection and punched her playfully in the shoulder. "Ouch," Danielle said in mock playfulness. 

"Hey! Harry Potter and I are friends now. I don't know what compelled us to become friends, but it happened. Just don't compare Harry and myself. I'm a much better wizard than Harry could ever be in his whole lifetime." Danielle looked at him - she obviously wasn't falling for it. "Alright! So Potter's got more strength than I've got but what can I say? I'm not good enough to take him on? Hell no!" 

Danielle chuckled. Draco finished up his breakfast, wiped his lips, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips as he walked to the kitchen counter to deposit his plate. He was already dressed in the standard uniform. Black pants, black jacket, and a different colored dress shirt. Draco chuckled as he passed the hallway mirror. "Hello handsome," he said to himself. He was wearing a dark green shirt, and he couldn't help feeling part of some Mafia. 

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you've come back to look at yourself in the mirror. Oh yes! Don't forget the spot of egg in the upper left corner of your lip." The mirror replied skeptically. "Oh yes. How is the report for The Agency?" 

"It's-" Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a sudden call. 

"Draco! Are you talking to yourself again?" Danielle asked as she dressed in dark green baggy sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. It was the trainees wear for their first day. Little did they know that what they were in for, most trainees did not pass. It was a vigorous that Draco didn't know how he'd passed, but the years of being tortured into being one with the Dark Arts had consumed most of his energy - allowing him to have the will to carry on. 

"No. You're hearing things," he said. "Let's hit it." 

They walked outside and within moments were standing in a deserted parking lot. The Agency was a run-down building in the heart of London. To muggles, it looked like a abandoned building with caution tape sealing it shut. It had a large 'For Sale' sign with a false number that didn't exist in the first place. The entrance was in the back way, magically charmed so that only Agency workers and authorized trainees could view it. It kept away the pesky reporters such as Rita Skeeter, who had attempted to pretend to be a trainee, but couldn't find it. She had concluded in her report for the Daily Prophet's gossip column that there was no such agency as The Agency. 

"Here's a good luck kiss for today," Draco said as he bent down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Danielle blushed, as she pushed open the door. The first room of The Agency was a screening room, where you stood in the middle of a black circle and were scanned. It included a metal detector, and a lie detector. 'Rather complicated,' thought Draco as the red scanning ray passed on the walls. In a moment's time, he rejoined Danielle in the main room. "See you later in training." He headed down the right corridor examining the dreary interior. He went down to Sector 5, where the Undercover Agents did their lounging about. 

"Yeah - that's what I said. Blimey! Last night, I don't know what happened but she and I ki-" Harry stopped in midsentence as Draco entered the agents briefing lounge. The three of them made up the elite force. Three of the other agents in the top rankings were away on missions in various parts of the world. Douglas Phillips, the one who had made the phone call to Ron that they had caught Hermione, sat in a black round chair around a table. His dark brown hair was spiked, and he had hazel eyes. "What kept you Draco? Your girlfriend?" 

"Very funny, Potter," Draco replied. Douglas chuckled as he patted Draco on the back. 

"Morning," Douglas greeted. "We've been waiting for you for a while. Harry was talking about his steaming night with Miss Granger yesterday. Seeing that he has one bed in the whole god-damn apartment, he had to share a bed with her. Well Harry? Aren't you going to explain the rest? I'm sure the Minister of Magic would love to hear that story." 

Draco looked at Harry in amusement. "Potter, you get things started really fast. I really think you and Granger should get married. You're probably going to get her pregnant again!" Douglas choked with laughter. "Did you use protection?" 

Harry blushed scarlet. "Of course I did," he spluttered. "I don't see why you're getting into my business Malfoy since it is my own love life. I love Hermione to death, and you know it bloody well!" Draco laughed as he saw Harry turn five different shades of red. 

"Alright, gentlemen! That will be enough!" B entered the room. She was carrying a remote control and several notecards. "I over-heard some of that interesting conversation, Potter." Harry blushed once more - perhaps even deeper. B , her real name unknown, was a strict woman in her early forties. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid , and her eyebrows were angled to portray a strict face that was its own. She pressed a button on the remote, and an image flashed up on the screen. "This is Hermione Granger. Recently captured and sent to Azkaban, but she was freed yesterday by Minister of Magic, Ronald Weasley. Agent Potter is now watching her because of her child, which is his own." Douglas eyed Harry, who looked at the ground. 

"Now Agent Potter, have you any word on Granger?" B asked intelligently. 

"She's feeling better than she was in Az-" 

"Potter, I want an update on her activity. Not how she feels." Draco snickered in the corner. Even after he'd graduated from Hogwarts, and the whole Gryffindor versus Slytherin thing subsided - he still took joy when Harry was scolded. 

"Well she hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. She's in the Criminal Detention Center in Sector 7, and it's charm-proof." Harry said quietly. 

"Good. Our next goal is to find out why and how Granger killed Madeline Danquell, the Hufflepuff First Year. Sources from Sector 3, Wizarding Intelligence, have told us that they may suspect another Death Eater attack. Now I don't know whether or not you have heard this, but Lucius Malfoy was spotted - yes your father, Malfoy." Draco raised his eyebrows in skepticism. "It appears he is alive, and well. Your next assignment - Douglas and Draco - will be to locate Malfoy and learn a thing or two about their newly-risen Death Eaters. Potter, you will follow me for your briefing." B shut off the hologram and motioned for Harry to follow her into one of the Private Briefings in the corner. She slid her ID card into the slot and tapped her foot impatiently for the light to hit green. 

** 

"Now, Potter. You will have to interrogate Granger and find out of she is the murderer or not. There is no trace of Imperius Curse ; however, the school's shield is weakened during the winter time so that there is room for possible intervention upon the school grounds . Now, if you suspect the Imperius Curse being used - as I do, looking at Granger's records. Not a flaw until then." Harry smiled thinking that he was lucky B didn't believe Hermione could possibly be the murderer. "So that is all for now," B stood up and exited the briefing room - holding the door open for Harry. 

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was currently dazed and confused. He stopped off at his office, which was located in Sector 8, where the offices for the workers were located. Teresa Potter - a Ravenclaw during Harry's Hogwarts years and close friend of Hermione's since she sat next to her in Transfiguration - hurried up to Harry. Professor McGongall had seating assignments in their last two years at Hogwarts because of the Slytherin and Gryffindor incident that started with a piece of parchment being thrown. 

Teresa had warm brown eyes and her brown hair was pulled back in a hair clip to avoid hair falling into her face as she worked on keeping The Agency running. Harry grinned as Teresa handed him his messages. Having a chance to talk with Teresa every morning gave Harry a chance to get away from B, Draco, and whatever was going on in the hectic life of an 00 Agent. " Morning, Teresa." Harry grinned as he took the papers she held in her hand. 

She was wearing a blue dress shirt with her black jeans. "How hard did the B sting, Harry?" Harry chuckled. "She looked really tense when she came out of the study. I figure it's about Hermione and all." 

"I wonder what B really stands for," Harry mused. "It's alright. Just to let you know, Hermione's in Sector 7 . I brought her to work for the day." He flipped through the stack of notes and messages that was in a black folder. 

"Don't forget you have a meeting with the Board of Administrators at eight this morning ; it's in meeting room 5-B." Harry grimaced. 

"Where would I be without you, Eh Teresa?" 

"You'd be lost, Harry. Completely clueless - just like Draco." Teresa blushed as Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Where's that from, Harry? You know that goes as sexual harrassment." Harry held his hands up mockingly. "Just kidding, Harry. Better get moving before Queen B comes around." Teresa hurried along the corridor towards B's suite ; her high heels clicking against the tile. 

** 

This chapter is dedicated to Teresa Potter who allowed me to use her as a cameo in the story :) You know who you are - rock on girl! All the other major thank yous - I have a ton - will come around in the last chapter as a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, ect. 

**Next Chapter** : There's a little flash back from the previous night - yes Harry and Hermione in the bed , and their chat the previous night. Harry goes to the board meeting, and Ron has a date with Lavender. Draco and Danielle do a little training, and the hectic lives of the agents live on. Also there is a double-crossing involved, who is it? You guess :D Review for chapter four! 

D/H Shipper 


	4. Runaway IV

**Runaway IV**

By : D/H Shipper

**Disclaimer** : I've rated it R for some sex, violence, and one big head of mine. I've included some of my friends as characters, and they belong to themselves. The rest of the characters belong to the real author, JK Rowling. The story takes place three years from graduation, which would mean the characters are twenty-one. They're adults, and act like adults. Most adults I know go through jealousy, and there's our Ron. There's some new twists. Hope you like it. 

** 

Hermione Granger looked up to see the laser prison bars disappear from her cell. Harry had found his way to her cell, her confines, her life. Shivering because of the air conditioning, Hermione heard the satisfactory twist of the lock to open the door. He took the basket, which held Monique in it - and escorted her out of the building. "So? Want to hit Diagon Alley for clothes," Harry asked as he glanced at the setting sun - so firey and orange in the background of the cloudy white sky. Hermione shrugged and nodded. 

They apparated, child and all, to Diagon Alley - where Hermione entered Madame Malkin's Dress and Robes shop with Harry, as her protection against any violent wizards or witches seeking so-called revenge for the murder that happened three years ago. After slipping on several robes and getting Harry's personal opinion, which he was flattered that it still mattered, Hermione selected an emerald green - matching Harry's eye color, as well as his daughter, Monique. 

Hermione felt a vague sense of protection when Harry was with her. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and smiled. Contently, she took the child from Harry and tucked her deep in her crescent moon blanket, which she had fashioned from cloth from the closet. Hermione suspected that it was once Ron's clothing because of his scent and said nothing. "Hermione, I was wondering-" He paused to ponder how to put into words what he felt. "I was wondering, well. About the other night, when you said you loved me-" 

"Did I mean it," Hermione looked at him intensely. Harry nodded. "Yes, Harry. You know, as well as I do - that I won't go about sleeping with bums on the street. I loved you then, Harry. I still love you know, and I don't regret what happened that night in the Gryffindor Seventh Years Boy's dormitory. I don't regret having Monique, or anything. The thing that matters is that I told you I loved you, and you know it now and forever." 

Harry nodded, and he slowly reached for her hand. The touch itself sent shivers up his spine, but he grasped it firmly and grinned. They headed to La Café Royal, which was one of the most popular dining resturants in the area of Diagon Alley. Hermione was surprised to see that Harry'd already made reservations. She felt his hand tense in hers as he held her hand out for her to sit, and she placed Monique in the basket. "I'm sorry I'm so quiet," Hermione apologized. "It's been a while since I've had any social interaction. Three years is an awful long time to be away from people." 

Harry fingered the box in his pocket that he'd bought three years ago in their seventh year at Hogwarts. He hoped that she would like it, and maybe just maybe- "Would you like anything to drink, Mister Potter?" Harry snapped his head towards the waiting waiter. 

"Uh- I'll have water, thank you," Harry said. When the waiter walked away, carrying the order to the bar since Hermione ordered a martini , shaken not stirred. "Hermione, I thought over this a long time ago. I feel very responsible for this all happening, and I love you." 

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. I don't regret any of my actions that night," Hermione interrupted. 

"I hope this fits after all these years," Harry pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and fingered it in his hands. "I thought about it. At first I thought you were guilty, but all this proves you're innocent of nothing more than a cat chasing a ball of yarn." Hermione blushed, as she thought about the anology. "What I'm trying to say is that, I love you. I love you more than heaven and earth, and I would love it even more if you'd be my wife. Hermione Granger," Harry knelt on knee. He hoped that he wouldn't end up being turned down like one of those pesky Sims on the game Dudley had bought. 

What made it even worse was that Dudley had made a house and put Hermione and Harry in a house. He'd planned it out like they were robots and tried them to make them fall in love. In Dudley's game, nothing goes according to as planned and Hermione left the house after they had several brawls. To Harry's disbelief, which wasn't that astonishing, Dudley cheered and applauded himself on a 'job well done'. 

Hermione glanced down at the beautifully engraved diamond stud ring that sat - awaiting - in the box. She was speechless, but what should she say? 

** 

(A/N : I thought a short chapter would be nice to have a cliff-hanger to - especially the big question. But you'll have to wait for a scene while we give Hermione time to think - and me to think of what her response is.) 

Rubeus Hagrid was taking a break from his duties at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Minister of Magic, Ronald Weasley had scheduled him to meet him at the VIP section of La Café Royal. In the VIP section, only members of the rumored "Agency" were allowed as well as high-ranking persons in the Ministry as well as other agencies world wide dealing with magic. Hagrid pondered if he would see Harry Potter there - it was rumored he did work for the Agency . He'd eavesdropped it from Dumbledore - accidently, since Albus was talking to Minerva - he'd overheard the final part about Harry. "Yes, he works for The Agency, Minerva." 

"Hello Hagrid," Ron greeted Hagrid at the front. As they walked to the back, they noticed Harry kneeling with one knee on the ground, but - thankfully - the angle of the room was slanted so that they couldn't see. If you tried, the shadows could cover whose face it is. Shrugging, Ron sat down in the red seat. He couldn't seem to tell what Harry was saying . 'No doubt purposing,' he chuckled. 

"Hagrid, I'd like to ask some questions about the dome surrounding Hogwarts. Since you're the grounds-man, then you would know something about this right?" Hagrid nodded as he took a bite out of the italian bread on the table. "Is this a fact that the shield grows weaker in the winter time?" Hagrid nodded. Ron heard a baby crying from Harry's table. "Hermione," he whispered. 

** 

"Harry.. Do you know what this means?" Hermione whispered her voice low, and she glanced into his emerald eyes. She could sense no fear or hesitation in his words. "You'll be hunted for this. Probably loose your job or something. I couldn't.." 

"I know. I took into consideration all the recent events , and I want to. It's something that I wish to happen. I did think about this a lot," Harry said as he gulped. "Hermione, I want you to be my wife. I would have asked you sooner, but you disappeared and I never got my chance. Please let me have it. Marry me.." 

"Harry," Hermione hesitate. His willingness overcame her, and she fell to his wish - and to her true love. "I do, Harry. I do." Hermione whispered as he slipped the the diamond studded ring, engraved with the initials HP & HG forever in the band. They embraced and still smiling, they kissed as the tables surrounding them applauded since they heard everything. 

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron leaning against the wall. He was staring at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter to Harry. 'If he lost his job, then fuck Ron,' Harry decided as he embraced Hermione again. In a flash, Ron was standing by him glancing at the two of them. Mixed emotions flared, whether it was anger or denial - Harry couldn't tell. The blur of emotions on Ron's face was unmistakable. 

Harry knew that Ron had liked Hermione, but then again - so had he. Ron was more conservative of his love for Hermione. 'But if he loves her, then why execute her,' Harry pondered as Hermione leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "Congratulations, Harry. Hermione." Ron extended his hand, and the two extended their hands. Hermione smiled. The congratulations was rather stiff, but it was a courtesy - a formality of Ron that never ceased to impress Hermione. "Good luck," were his last words as he walked out of the café in tears. 

** 

It was early that morning when Draco found out that Harry Potter was an engaged man. 'Especially to Hermione,' Draco thought to himself. It'd made the front cover of the Daily Prophet since it was in La Café Royal - just a block from the Daily Prophet's printing office in Diagon Alley. The full details were not in dept, but Draco smiled at the thought of the two breaking the ice - finally. Danielle frowned when she saw Draco smiling aimlessly into space. 

"What's so happy about today," she inquired as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. He pushed the paper towards her. On the cover was Hermione - in her green robes, and Harry in his black work uniform - the suit, jacket, and flaming red dress shirt. "Oh I see. Finally the Witches' Weekly bachelor of the year has been taken." Draco snorted - orange juice going up his nose. "Okay, I take it that you should have won the previous year or so, but you're the most eligable bachelor - unless," she hinted. "Harry and Hermione break off the engagement." 

"Yeah," Draco admitted. "I think he might be in for something in the office. It says Ron walked out of the cafe in tears. Odd." Danielle looked at him to continue his sentence. "Well, Ron liked Hermione extremely. Sometimes he was just so flattering to her that I couldn't wonder why it wasn't Weasel and Hermione - the perfect couple. I guess Harry just got in the way for Miss Hermione Weasley. I mean, Harry's in it because he's engaged to a convict." 

"I see," Danielle nodded as she finished the glass of juice and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "It's another day of training. What's in it for us today? More diving and shooting? Quite frankly I hurt my back on those cheap things you call floor mats, and I'm not looking forward for anymore dives. It's gone quite far enough." 

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry. You won't have to do those again until the final exam - where only seven of you will be chosen as officers, and the rest will be declared as the weakest links and are dismissed upon duty their memories, of The Agency and anything affliated with it, erased completely." He sensed Danielle's hesitancy. "Don't worry. You'll do fine on it. Keep your wits and cool, and you'll look like a star in front of the Judging Board." 

"Who's on it," Danielle asked. She pulled her long blond hair into a pony tail and glanced at him a second time. Draco shrugged. "What? Cat got your tongue?" He shook his head. "Let me guess. You can't say anything about the board." Draco nodded. "Alright. I've got to get moving," Draco stood up and walked to the hallway, where he took out his telephone. 

** 

"Yes, you heard right. I want the execution of Agent Potter, who has been bringing down the many involved in the world of the Dark Arts for years. He works for The Agency, which is no more a myth than that the Death Eaters have been banished. We've heard through sources in the Underground that Potter has been involved in a sting operation against us, and we have no other choice but to kill him off - even if our master had wanted him alive." 

"Now wait," a voice cut in. "Why don't we kill Potter at the date of his wedding to his fiancee Hermione Granger? It'd be a malicious and devious plan, but as we are death eaters, I am sure we are all capable of bringing justice for our master." 

"Excellent idea, son," Lucius Malfoy grinned. "You've done well after all these years, leaking information from The Agency into the hands of Death Eaters, even though some times that information was invalid." The Death Eaters chuckled in amusement ; he could hear it in the background of the call. "However, we are grateful that we have someone in the upper ranks of the agency in which we know so much about." 

Draco smirked at Lucius. 'Little does he know what's in store for him,' Draco thought bemused. "Just another thought, you ought to scare Potter. Scare him up to his wedding, and so forth." He paused. "Is there anything else I may be assistance of?" 

"Keep in contact, Draco. We will alert you when the time is right..." The phone clicked and Draco turned off his cell phone. 'Yes Father, you have no idea what is about to happen.' Draco grinned wickedly as he changed his facial expression to worry. 

** 

"Mm.." Hermione rolled over in bed to stare at Harry Potter, now her fiancee and who was also glancing at her with the emerald green stare of his. "Morning.." Hermione yawned as she got up out of bed to check on Monique. The cool winter air was muffled out by the carpeting in the bedroom. She saw Harry stretch and making his way through the clothes strewn on the floor, free from weeks of cleaning. 

Harry examined how his baggy pajama pants swayed with her every step. The loose fitting t-shirt said on the back 'Bite me, I'm a wizard.' Hermione obviously didn't notice as she selected it from Harry's closet. It'd been well past midnight when they came home from La Café Royal. Harry'd called the shower first, and playfully argued with Hermione about his duties with work. Hermione managed to put the groceries in the proper locations, and she also fed the baby before tucking Monique into her crib - which was next to the bed. 

Monique was obviously awed by Harry - this new man in her mother's life. The one with green eyes like hers and always spoke so fondly with mommy. 'Pretty soon she'll call him daddy,' Hermione smiled as she untucked her and carried her on her shoulders. "Uh, Harry. Do you mind?" Hermione arched an eyebrow, and Harry nodded - blushing slightly. 

Outside, Harry plopped down on the couch. The sun was shining from outside the window. It was a pleasant day, and the birds were singing their songs from the trees below. The early morning shots pierced the still air, and Harry ducked under the couch - unaware from where the shots were being fired . A scream followed , as well as the wailing from the baby. He prepared himself for the worse, which had happened in an operation in Manila , Philippines - where five of his fellow agents were shot. He paused, and waited. Waited for anymore shots. 'Were there anymore coming? What happened?' 

He crawled over to the door, and opened it. Strewn on the floor was Hermione, Monique to her side - crying. The wounds were hastily covered with Harry's clothing on the floor, but it kept seeping through. Falling to her side, Harry looked her up and down. The baby was unharmed, to Hermione's best protection. Though it was not the fatal Avada Kedvra curse that Monique would remember. It was the bullets of hate that would drive her sweet dreams insane. 

Hermione moans and gasps as she lay still on the floor shivering drove Harry crazy. "Shit," was all he could murmer as he scooped Hermione off the floor and into his arms. "Stay still, Herm. It's going to be okay... It's going to be alright." 

Upon closer examination, she'd suffered a bullet wound in her left leg and one - narrowly missing her heart. Either it was an assination of Harry, or someone didn't want Hermione saying anything to the judge. "Am I goin' to be alright?" Hermione shuddered. 

"Yes, I'm taking you to the Agency. It's not safe bringing you to a hospital." 

"Don't forget," Hermione whispered. "Monique." She blacked out as Harry apparated to the hospital, with Monique sniffling in her mother's arms. 

** 

**Next Chapter** : Does Hermione die? What happens to Monique? Is Draco really on the bad side? All this and another action scene next chapter. Perhaps even more bloody , but who knows? Review or I might not put up Chapter Five :X 


	5. Runaway V

**

Runaway V

**

By : D/H Shipper

**Disclaimer** : I am not JK Rowling, nor do I claim to be her. This story is rated R because of sex, action/adventure, and my big head inventing this. The characters that you do not recognize from the books belong to me. The characters are about twenty-one and act their age. Then again it's from teenage views. I plan to write a prequel to this story after it ends. The story 'Runaway' will end by the time I reach chapter ten. It will be followed by a prologue called 'Entrapment'. Possibly, I can write a sequel to this - no names yet, but it will be about Monique's life at Hogwarts. Enjoy! 

** 

"Mister Potter?" The doctor asked, uncertainly. Harry stood up immediately as if to ask 'how is she'. "Miss Granger is to remain with us while we monitor her. She's in a fairly critical condition, but her recovery should be quick. We've managed to heal the wounds, but after a scare such as this, it might be best to leave her in our care." Harry nodded, as his eyes drifted to Monique - in his arms. "You may go in and see her now." Harry nodded again, as he entered the room - closing the door behind him. 

** 

Ronald Weasley frowned as he scrawled more appointments in his appointment book. He sighed deeply as he looked over his over-whelming week of plans. The fact was that he, Ron Weasley, wasn't happy. He'd over-ranked Percy, his Father, and the rest of the Weasley family who found their way into the Ministry of Magic. He was actually doing well in life, but there was something that didn't seem right. 

Glenda came in with her usual bright smile as she laid down the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and several of the owl post that Ron had recieved in the previous days. Since word came about the pranks played on highly ranked positions in the muggle world, the people in the owl post mail room had to be more careful than usual. Ron read the front cover and shook his head in disbelief. "Is there something wrong, Mister Weasley?" 

"No, it's just quite hard to believe. One day they're engaged. The next morning she's shot by some idiot outside their apartment - obviously meant to scare Harry. It all just doesn't make any sense what-so-ever." Ron rubbed his chin in wonder. "That's alright, Glenda. I think I'll have a word with B about Mister Potter." Ron got up and packed some files labeled confidential into his folder ; then he walked out of his office on the sixteenth story of the Ministry of Magic building in downtown London. 

After apparating to the run-down building that housed The Agency, Ron entered the building - going through the same procedures that the Agents did - for it was for their protection that everyone entering and leaving would be scanned. "Hello Ronald," B stood waiting for him as he exited the scanning area. "My secretary said that you would pop in right about now. Something about Agent Potter." Ron nodded as he followed B through the nearly empty halls. "Agent Potter is currently with his fianceé in the Hospital Wing, if you have any objection to it then please tell me immediately." 

"No that's fine," Ron said as he glanced at a lady whom he recognized from Hogwarts. "Who is she?" 

"Teresa Potter, Agent Potter's secretary," B replied sternly. "This way please." B gestured for Ron to enter the room. With a final glance at Teresa, he entered the room. "Now what did you want to discuss about Granger or Agent Potter?" Ron shrugged as he propped his right leg up on his knee. "I'm a busy woman, Mr. Weasley. I do keep on my schedule, as I trust that you do yours." Ron flinched, as he was not used to having a rank higher than his own. 

"Have you conducted an interview with Granger yet," Ron asked as he looked at the manila file folder that was placed in front of him. He opened the folder to see Hermione's most recent picture - of her in her black and white striped jail uniform from Azkaban. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and she looked dejected - almost on the verge of suicide. 

"No. She's been protected by Harry pretty much all the time. It seems that even after all these years there is a fatal attraction between the two of them-" Ron flinched at these words. "I planned to conduct the interview today but seeing as her condition has taken a turn for the worse because of the shooting, it will have to wait. It will probably be two weeks before she is stable enough for us to interrogate her." Ron nodded as he flipped through the medical reports, fingerprint files, and papers listed in 'Hermione Granger - classified'. 

"I see," Ron said - almost sarcastically. 

"Mister Weasley, I don't see what amuses you so. You must understand that we cannot simply just jump in and counter what the devil has brought before us. This is a suspected criminal who has just been introduced back into the civilized society - under strict supervision. You fail to see that we take care of our prisoners, unlike those in Azkaban. Which is why - perhaps - that all the prisoners sentenced to Azkaban lose their souls , their minds, and their hearts." Ron shifted, uncomfortably. "You take your position as Minister of Magic and do not see the truth. I can tell you care about Granger ; it's clear as day. Perhaps, you're letting your love for her blind your true feelings. Good day, Minister." B stood up and left the interrogation room. 

Ron picked up the folder and tucked it into his briefcase. Just outside the door, he ran into someone he least expected - Draco Malfoy. 

** 

Ginny Weasley glanced at the news paper which portrayed Hermione Granger and Harry Potter on the page. 'Don't be jealous,' Ginny thought to herself. 'You know they were meant to be together, even if she did commit a terrible crime.' Ginny shook her head in disbelief as her thoughts betrayed her emotions. 'Hermione wouldn't kill someone. It had to be someone else!' She glanced down at her almost-empty editor's notebook, where she usually jotted down the ideas of her upcoming articles. She wrote down, in elegant cursive handwriting she learned from her mother, Molly Weasley - 'Hermione Granger , criminal?' 

Nodding with satisfaction, Ginny packed up her pen case and notebooks into her Denim messenger bag and scurring out the door. 'Witches' Weekly can wait! I'm heading home.' After apparating from the Witches' Weekly building in Diagon Alley, she found herself at home infront of the Burrow, where the banging from the attic could be heard. The smell of fresh, home-made cooking floated out the open door. Ginny smiled as she heard her mother scream. 'Most likely Fred and George,' Ginny thought smugly. 

"Mom?" 

"Ah," screamed Molly Weasley. She was obviously still worked up with Fred and George's latest prank. Molly Weasley still looked like she did when she was on Platform 9 and 3/4 in Harry and Ron's first year. It was amazing what witches' makeup could do for a woman. "Sorry dear. Fred and George were just in the room, and they pulled another one of their famous pranks." Ginny laughed with her mother as she helped to pick up the pieces of the broken bowl on the floor. "What brings you by the Burrow today?" 

"Well-" She was interrupted by another sound at the front door. She turned around to see Fred and George poke their heads in. "Fred!" She was greeted by a hug from George. "George!" Fred joined in the group hug. "It's been a while," Ginny said. 

Ginny left the Burrow to live in a small apartment down in Diagon Alley so she could walk to work instead of apparate. Fred and George didn't object so they wouldn't have to hear about any of the girl talk that Molly often gave Ginny when she was feeling down. "How's the head editor of Witches' Weekly?" 

She shrugged. "It's going alright." Fred nodded. 

** 

"Malfoy," Ron glared as he examined the smug look on Draco Malfoy's face. "What do you want?" 

"What," Draco feined a look of innonense. "A man can't walk around in his work place without being interrogated. I should be asking you what you're doing here." Draco didn't give Ron any time to answer his question, but continued. "I'll bet you're here to see the mudblood, Granger. Well she's in the Hospital Wing as B said." Ron blushed scarlet red. 

"Why does everyone say that," he said stubbornly, as he gritted his teeth in an effort not to punch Draco. "It's not true." 

"Sure and I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy," Draco said sarcastically. "Give it up. She's moved on with Potter and you know it." 

"You're going to be in the Hospital Wing if you say anything more, Malfoy. Remember - I'm the Minister of Magic. I'm now in a higher position than your scum father could ever be. Remember that," Ron sulked off towards the main door, where he could finally breathe once more. Draco watched stunned. His provoking hadn't done anything, and he was sure that Ron would start a fight with him. 

'Something in that Weasel has changed," Draco thought. Ron used to have a short temper, and if you provoked him, you would find yourself a fight. Usually Draco tended to annoy Harry Potter, but since Draco now knew Harry's weaknessess - which weren't many, it made it harder to annoy him. 'Weaknessess? Let's see.. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Oh yes, there was one time that he was scared of You-know-who.' He chuckled silently to himself as he went to fetch Danielle and go home. 

** 

Two weeks later, Hermione's condition had improved since Madame Pomfrey had sent in some herbal tea that Harry was forced to give to Hermione. Thankfully the wounds hadn't become infected, or it would have been worse. As it neared the Christmas Season, Harry and Hermione began starting their wedding plans. 

"I think the lavender should go with.." Harry stared out the window. "Harry?" 

"Huh," Harry asked. "Sorry, I was a little bit distracted there. You know. Work's been so stressing, and I just needed to relax for the break. Get a bit of quality sleep in there without having Queen B annoying my arse every time I get time to sit on my bum." Hermione nodded with understanding. "I knew you'd understand." Harry stood up , stretching slightly. He gave her a peck on the forehead and left the shop with the satisfactory ring of the bells as it closed. 

"Fianceé?" The lady at the counter asked as she held up several lavender colored lilacs. "The Harry Potter eh? Well, you're a lucky girl. My name's Rosanna Rodgers." Hermione nodded as she shook the young girl's hand. Upon close examination, Rosanna had orange eyes and black hair. The thought didn't scare Hermione one bit. 'After all, it is the wizarding world,' she reminded herself. 

After some arrangements, Hermione planned to meet with Rosanna the following Wednesday to go over in more detail what kind of wedding Hermione planned to have. 'Knowing Harry, he'll probably nod and agree with pretty much anything,' Hermione chuckled as she picked up her purse and headed out the door. 

Next door to 'Flowers and More', there was an old shop with an intriguing mystery to it that Hermione couldn't help but read the dusty old sign on top. 'Madame Taylor's Tarot and Palm Readings,' Hermione laughed at the thought of Professor Trelawney changing her name to earn a little money in Diagon Alley. An urge burst to find her future, perhaps it was fate. 

With a swift movement, Hermione opened the door - where the chimes sang three different tones. "Come in Hermione, I've been expecting you." Just the raspy voice itself sent shivers up Hermione's spine. "Don't be hesitant. I mean no harm," a lady emerged from the back room. At the doorway there was a blue beaded curtain, and the light of the shop was very dark. Candles floated above their heads - like in Hogwarts, but the effect against the black ceiling was fascinating. "You come to get your fortune told?" Hermione nodded. "Come." Madame Taylor took her hand and led her in the back room. 

Inside the shop - as far as Hermione could see, there was vast variety of occult items. Not having the chance to browse about, Hermione couldn't help but think that it was just a hoax. Nothing seemed real, like it was a dream. "Sit," Hermione watched as Madame Taylor pulled out a crystal ball. "Would you like a tarot or palm reading?" 

"A palm reading," Hermione answered. In the dim light, she could make out the smooth skin which told that Madame Taylor was younger than thirty years of age. However, Hermione didn't want to ask how old she was. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a bun at the back of her head, and her blue eyes sparkled - even though it was hard to see in the shop. 

"Ahh," Madame Taylor uttered as she examined the creases on Hermione's hands. "Interesting.." 

"What?" 

"It seems that you are running from the law. You have doubts in yourself that you are innocent, but have no fear. The fear you should have is for your daughter Monique, and for your fianceé." Hermione arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're on the verge my dear, the brink of life and death." 

** 

**Next Chapter** : Runaway is 50% done. What else could happen in the next 50%? Think of a little double-crossing. Bad-guys become good guys, and good-guys become bad. Hermione is arrested under more heinious charges by the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius Black makes an appearance to have a man-to-man chat with Harry. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! 

- D/H Shipper 


	6. Runaway VI

**Runaway VI**

DH Shipper

**Disclaimer:** The same disclaimer goes as the first 5 chapters in Runaway. I will be re-editing the chapters at the end of the story. I'll probably add in a good amount of text into the chapters, and taking some of the "Muggle World" scenes out. Don't complain until then. Think of this as the beta version. E-mail me at Runxaway@yahoo.com :) I've got a terrible writer's block. 

**Special thanks:** My beta readers, Dawn and Grace. Plus Hannah who kept encouraging me to write! 

** 

Hermione sat up in bed; her heart was pounding. Slowly, her pulse rate steaded itself as her eyes contrasted to the dark interior of Harry's apartment. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, and she stared curiously at Harry. Indeed he was the handsome, well-admired wizard who had defeated Lord Voldemort several times, but to Hermione, Harry was just the average wizard that she had met during her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

A soft cry in the room indicated that Monique was hungry for her mid-night snack, either that or -- Hermione wrinkled her nose as she stretched and headed for Monique's cradle. It was about one o'clock in the morning, and the haze of sleepiness still hung in the air. "Shh.. Don't wake Daddy." Hermione cradled Monique in her arms. She nuzzled the baby and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Come on. You need a bath." Heading quietly towards the bathroom, as not to disturb Harry, she wrapped the diaper and threw it in the disposal. Taking out a baby wipe - and a deep breath of air, she took care of her daughter, hushing her gently. 

A shadow flashed in the room as lightning rumbled . In that one instant, Hermione and Monique were gone, and an eerie light flashed in the distance as the encroaching storm approached the confines of Harry Potter's apartment. 

** 

"Mornin' mum," Fred Weasley commented as he sat down at the breakfast table. Mrs. Weasley turned around. Her hair was tucked back into a bun, and she gave them a questioning stare. "Pancakes are-" Fred finished chewing and swallowing. "Delicious!" 

"Guess what, mum?" George lept down the stairs. "We've got a job." His right hand grabbed the wooden pole at the bottom of the staircase, and he swung himself around with the agility and grace of a first-class beater. 

"What," Mrs. Weasley spluttered. "Oh. What is it that you do now? Play pranks on the poor store customer?" Mrs. Weasley fidgeted with her apron. She could imagine all the law-suits and suing that would come from Fred and George's pranks. It had already happened ten times, and the Weasleys had only managed to sneak out of the previous one with an excuse the Fred and George were mentally impaired. She barely could contain her laughter. 

The two twins were sitting side-by-side and eating their pancakes before they set to work - 'Where in god's sake could they have gotten a job,' Mrs Weasley thought to herself. 

"Zonko's.. That joke shop in Hogsmdeade." Fred elbowed George. "Jolly good fun there, eh? I can remember that time when-" Mrs. Weasley stopped paying attention to her sons' mindless chit-chat. Of her seven children, one had become Minister of Magic. Percy was still working for the Ministry. Ginny was a respected writer, and Charlie was still over in Romania. Bill was.. wherever Bill is at the moment. Of all the professions! Professional comedians?! 

"Good morning, mum." Ginny walked down the staircase holding a yellow piece of rolled parchment in her hands. It looked crisp, and the wax seal was still in-tact . It was obvious that Ginny had decided whether or not to open it. She finally over-came her desparation to leave the letter closed. She tore the letter open - breaking the wax seal that read the letters 'HG'. 

** 

Harry Potter burst into The Agency's doors. "Get me B," he commanded as he marched past a dazed Teresa Potter. She glanced after him for a milisecond, and then rushed after him. "Malfoy. Douglas! Staff meeting!" 

"Harry, is there something wrong?" Teresa brushed past several officers who were checking attendence in the different Agency sectors. "Of course! It's Hermione! What have you done, Harry?" Teresa stopped dead in her path. "Harry," she whispered, as she let a sole tear drip down her cheek. She stamped her right foot, angered at her display of affection for a worker, and walked stoutly towards the women's restroom. After all, The Agency had cameras all over, and they could zoom in to see if there were any beauty marks on your face. 

Harry Potter blazed into the staff meeting room 25-B and slammed the door shut. Douglas, Malfoy, and B were already seated. B was drinking her coffee and gazing at her watch - her eye brows furrowed in question, as she cursed Harry for calling an immediate staff meeting and being late himself. Douglas and Draco were playing a game of poker with the deck of cards that Douglas had kept in his pocket in times like these. "Alright. Here's the news. Hermione, my fiancee and convict, is missing! What the hell should I do?" 

Harry felt his body temperature raise several degrees. The room seemed like all hell had released. 'Dizziness. No air.' Harry crumpled to his knees in tears. "God. Where could she have gone?" 

Draco snickered but had the decency to cover his mouth with his left hand - a Death Eater's mark burned into his upper-muscle, which was showing since he had removed his robes as soon as he entered The Agency. His robes were hung in the "Employee Cloak and Robe Room" or ECRR. The searing memory of his past hung in his mind. 

It was at that moment that his Dark Mark began to sear with pain ; a message that someone had taken over the Death Eaters. It would be moments before he was forced to apparate - even out of the confines of a high-security place such as the Agency. Voldemort had seen to that. "Excuse me one moment," Draco dashed out of the room and across the hallway into the men's restroom. B looked up from Harry, who was clutching his scar, to see Draco exit the room abruptly. Following quickly, she had found that he had disappeared into thin air. 

Sighing with disappointment in her agents, she returned to Douglas who confirmed that it was a simple over-heating on Harry's part. "Relax," Douglas said. "Hey. This sure reminds me of the time in India where you collasped over because we'd walked two days - practically non-stop except for in the night-time. We both collasped and rolled our way down the dune-" B cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows. "You'll be bloody fine, Harry. You just wait." 

** 

Outside the Death Eater confines, Draco Malfoy glanced around. There was a small congregation of Death Eaters in the middle of the room. A figure, clothed in scarlet robes, stood in the middle of the other-wise bleak room. "Draco!" A stern call of disapproval came from his father, Lucius Malfoy, who was still in the service of the Death Eaters. "Where in God's sake is your robe," Lucius hissed as he ushered his son, who was now several inches taller than his father, into the Death Eater chambers. "Are you looking to insult our new master? Remember, first impressions last. I have heard that it is a woman who is our new Lady." 

"Father, I came directly from work. I had no moments to grab my wand before the disapparating charm came upon affect." Lucius shook his head disapprovingly, feinting a move towards the extra robes and whipping around, he delived a slap on his son's cheek. With his free hand, Lucius grabbed the extra robe and threw it ontop of his son's head before he stormed out. 

"Bastard," Draco gritted as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. He threw on the robe and went to join the Death Eaters. 

The cries deafened as the Death Eaters supported their new leader. "My fellow Death Eaters, while the time to reveal myself is not yet at hand," Draco felt a sting of disappointment. This was the first Death Eater gathering that he had witnessed in a long time. Perhaps before Potter had defeated the Dark Lord ; vaguely, Draco pondered whether or not Harry was alright after his collaspe. 

"We shall bring forth a new nation! It shall be ruled by us, the Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort!" The feminine voice proclaimed her principles. It was like a re-initiation for the Death Eaters since they had not gathered in a long time. "The White Side shall see no more than the black cloak of the Death Eaters fall upon them!" Draco noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that his father was glancing at him. Applying an approving smirk, Draco applauded - much despite the thought that hung in the back of his mind. 

** 

Hermione Granger shuddered, and a strain was put on her shoulders. Her hands were tied above her head and chained to the wall. The cell was dimmly lit, and her eyes squinted . As she struggled against whatever held her hands above her head, she could feel the material cutting into her wrists. The small stream of blood trickled down her arms- mixing with her hair. 

"Damn," Hermione cursed. Monique was no where to be seen. For all she knew, it could be days until The Agency or the Ministry of Magic would find out about where the Death Eaters were. By then, Hermione was assured, the Death Eaters would have already moved on to a new location, having no way for Hermione to leave Harry a clue - a sign. Any sign at all. 

A click of the lock, and a young girl stepped into the cell carrying a plate of food. The girl's face was very pale, and her arms were like twigs. Her fair blond hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and her blue eyes were sad. "I'm Elizabeth. I'll be the one bringing you your meals." 

She was wearing a shabby apron with a white dress shirt that was brown with stains. Her skirt was of a black cotton material, and she looked like a Cinderella-type slave for the Death Eater society. A tattoo of the Dark Mark could be seen through a hole in her left sleeve. Taking a spoon out of her pocket, she began to feed Hermione. 

Elizabeth was careful not to get any onto Hermione. "How'd you get mixed up with the likes of them?" Hermione asked as soon as she finished swallowing a piece of what tasted like corn. The spoon, having come from her pocket, didn't seem properly washed, but Hermione didn't care. She was too hungry to care about sanitation. The girl looked around and sighed. 

"I don't quite know," she lowered the spoon towards Hermione again. 

"Come now. What harm can I do? I'm a lowly prisoner in a cell," Elizabeth chuckled at this notion. Her chuckling caused her arm to move, which spilled some of the corn onto Hermione's robes. With a gasp, Elizabeth hurridly wiped the corn from Hermione's robes and glanced around. 

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth gasped. 

"It's alright. No harm done," Hermione explained. There was silence. Hermione realized that Elizabeth might be the only person that Hermione would see for several days. 'Don't forget your faith in Harry,' she reminded herself. Her conscience, however, thought otherwise. 'It can be weeks or months before the Agency finds out where you are.' Hermione frowned - bewildered as to why her conscience betrayed her real thoughts. Sighing, she watched Elizabeth walk away from her cell. 

** 

Night had fallen and the darkness of the Hospital Wing at The Agency was unbearable. Without the soft exhales of his fiancee, his mind played tricks on him. In his unconfortable bed, Harry rolled over and sighed. "Where could she be," he moaned, gripping the pillow as his scar seared again. He closed his eyes and dreamt back to a time in their seventh year at Hogwarts. 

" Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" He'd asked her - that fateful night. 

" Of course," Hermione had replied. "I love you, Harry." 

The pain was unbearable. The " Boy Who Lived " was weakened by the fact that he was missing one of his inner selves. Part of him, who had only joined in the first year of Hogwarts, and who had left him part-way through his seventh. A tear streamed down his cheek, as he clutched his stomach when a wave of sickness overcame him. 

"Love's for sissies," Percy had complained one day when Harry was staying over at the Burrow during Summer vacation. He had just broken up with Penelope Clearwater, his ex-girlfriend. "Harry, mark my words. You don't want to get involved with the likes of them." 

"Hrmph. If you don't mind me commenting Harry, it's the men who are the ones not to get involved with." Ginny Weasley snagged the bowl of sugar. It was Harry, Percy, and Ginny at the Weasley family kitchen table. "Who else do you know who would dump a girl because he's got more important things in life?" Percy blushed angrily. 

"Well, Ginny! I don't see you coming with any love in your life," Percy replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Perhaps you warded them all away with one of those absurd charms of yours." 

"That's absurd, Percy. You know as well as I do that I've--" She stopped in midsentence and blushed deeply as she adverted her eyes to the ground. She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. 

Harry Potter glanced between the two - eager for the fighting to stop. He sensed an aura of awkwardness and put his right elbow on the kitchen table. He felt Ginny's gaze out of the corner of his eye. Just thinking of her made his heart swell. 

Confusion swept over Harry's mind like a waterfall, and he couldn't deciepher between the two. On one hand sat Ginny Weasley, the well-respected journalist ; however, there was Hermione Granger, the girl he'd purposed to and convict at large. Harry rolled over again, and scrunched his eyes closed. 'Too much to decide tonight,' he murmered, finally agreeing with himself on something. 

** 

Ronald Weasley was reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet when Glenda came bursting in with the news of Hermione Granger's escape or possibly kidnapping. After dropping a sealed envelope that was marked 'confidential - for the eyes of Ronald Weasley alone.' The bottom right-hand corner was signed by B, whose signature was so utterly disturbing that the reader could only make out the 'B' in the signature. 

Silence. He broke the seal and read the contents of the letter. 

Minister Weasley, 

This is for your eyes only. Following is several reports that we've been monitoring. One concerns your close friend, Harold James Potter. The other concerns the convict, Hermione Granger. Take your time to read this, Minister, and then report back to me at once. In the morning, I will send my owl for the response. She knows the Agency's policies on inter-government owling well. 

- B ... something 

_Transcript : Meeting Room 25B_

The Agency - Agent Harold James Potter reportedly collasped during a staff meeting. Draco Malfoy, Agent Jeffrey Douglas, and B. Draco Malfoy reportedly slipped away. Staff records show that Teresa Potter also disappeared prior to Agent Potter's incident. Agent Potter complained of his scar hurting, but it also may have been a nervous breakdown concerning Hermione Granger (convict - 044292). 

_Transcript : Investigation_

The Agency - Hermione Granger ( convict - 044292 ) is found missing with her daughter, Monique Granger. No evidence to suggest a kidnapping, and it seems that Granger is either being held captive, committed suicide - no body found , or is in hiding ( see : Project Runaway - Case file 02442102 ). The Agency is now looking through where Convict Granger could be hiding, or perhaps, the body is lain. Agent Jeffrey concludes that there was a murder, but no evidence to base substancary claim on . It is based on Agent Jeffrey's own personal opinion. 

Ronald Weasley re-read these disturbing letters over and over again. He wasn't sure what to make of them. Seconds, minutes, and hours flew by and still there wasn't a trace of light through the transcripts sent directly from the Agency. The hallway lights went out with a zap, and Ron was reading through the darkening sky. "Damn," Ron finally uttered before he read the transcripts a final time. 

As soon as he completed reading the transcripts, he took out an official Ministry of Magic stationary - complete with envelope and seal, and he began to write his reponse to B's questioning as what to do further along the lines of both scenarios. 

** 

**Next:** Harry's confused at this point. Not sure whether or not to decide between Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger. More insight on who might be leading the Death Eaters. Hermione learns about Elizabeth's tragic past. A Weasley spills his feelings for Hermione Granger in a diary entry ... that falls into the wrong hands. 

**Note:** Please review. I'm not so sure I'll be ending at ten, and maybe there are several others who are happier that there is a longer series at hand. However, I'll be going back over the previous chapters as soon as I get the story done. 


	7. Runaway VII

  
**Runaway VII**   
_DH Shipper_   
  
Ginny Weasley fingered the letter, wondering whether or not to open it. Hermione was unpredictable nowadays. The Ministry of Magic had declared her a public meanace, and she was sent to Azkaban. "Aw, who cares?" Ginny asked herself as she broke the seal on the piece of parchment. She gingerly opened the letter and began to read Hermione's eloquent handwriting. Hermione had always said that they were the writer's thoughts on paper.   
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
Draco Malfoy frowned as he entered the dimly lit room filled with the upper-ranked Death Eaters. With his black hood draped over his head and his face hidden by a black mask, Draco expected that the clothing made it seem even more dreary that in actually was in reality. "Draco," Draco heard a voice calling to him. It was the voice of his Father. "Get over here boy!"   
  
Despite the temptation to smack his Father with his years of abuse, Draco hurried over and restrained his hands. "Yes?" He knelt before his Father so that he neednt look down in pity for such a brillant man corrupted by the flaws of the Dark Side.   
  
"The leader will be presiding this meeting." Lucius motioned towards the front of the table. The table itself made room for fifteen death eaters. Seven on each side of the table, and one closest to the fireplace, where a green flame burned brightly. Cobwebbed chandeliers with candles lit hung above their heads. This place was ornately decorated - rather than Voldemort's plain and simple meetings.   
  
Draco took a seat to the left of his Father. Flanked by two guards, the Dark Lady came to the front of the table and sat down. It was obvious that she had the power, given by Voldemort, as she became heir to the Death Eaters. It was strange how Draco hadn't seen a female Death Eater -- until now. Still hidden behind the mask, Draco could see the robes hugged her hips, unlike any a man's robes would.   
  
"Good evening," a strangely feminine voice stated -- ending all conversations throughout the room. One of the masked body-guards headed towards the doorway and exited only to stand and block the entrance. "We have captured the fugitive Hermione Granger," there was a murmer of awe from the masked group. The leader held up her hands to silence them even more. "Do you all not remember the events several years ago? Hogwarts was attacked by Granger, and she became known as Project Runaway to the Ministry of Magic." There was a vast majority of nodding from the older Death Eaters - who were still in their ranking prior to Voldemort's demise. "Now, we can unleash the power that was hidden inside by our own Mr. Malfoy--"   
  
Draco's heart stopped beating.   
  
'Was that why he could only vaguely remember the events of that fateful day in their seventh year? Hermione had been missing from her Common Room. It was the day of the Halloween feast & dance. Strangely, he too had awoken in a deserted classroom without a memory of what had happened the previous night. He had suspected that he'd had too much to drink and sauntered over, only to pass out.'   
  
"Hermione will be our lead to Harry Potter. With help from several of The Agency's own Agents, we will be turning their project against them." Draco gulped slowly. 'They couldn't have known that he was a double agent for The Agency.. could they have?'   
  
Moments seemed to pass before someone said a word. It came from the woman sitting across the table from Draco. "When we find Potter, what's to become of him?" Strangely, Draco cocked his head. The voice seemed familiar -- almost too familiar. He frowned. It seemed that the Death Eater was disguising his or her voice to be more manly. It was puzzling as to why someone would do such a thing.   
  
"We'll finally have a victory against the Wizarding World. We'll take from Harry the very thing that keeps him walking -- right in front of his eyes!" There were several cheers and applause. Several members even had the urge to stand up and bow eloquently to the Lady. Draco did none of this, and was but silent.   
  
Several things were now running through his mind, about who the mysterious Dark Lady was and who was sitting across the table from him. It was these mysteries that flooded his mind.   
  
After that, there was the idleness of boredom. The discussion was about tactics and strategy -- not to mention the transfer of money from one Death Eater to the organization in order to fund the project, in which they called it Project Heartbreak. It would have to be done secretly or the Ministry of Magic would be able to sense it. Most of the higher ranked Death Eaters were wealthy (in their own lines of business outside being a Death Eate) and would have to transfer money in small amounts.   
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
He arrived home to be greeted by Danielle. She kissed him softly and held him by the shoulders. "Draco? Is there something wrong?"   
  
"No," Draco said softly to match the mood. "Nothing can be wrong when I'm with you." She smiled and sat down at the dining room table to eat a quiet and delicious dinner.   
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
Lavender Clearwater, ranked class A in the Agency, usually wasn't allowed into higher-class meetings. Most meetings ranked higher than class A involved the three agents : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Douglas Phillips. She beamed with pride as she entered the room. "Good morning Miss Clearwater," B announced sternly. The three males glanced at her with skepticism.   
  
"If I may inquire B, why do we need a lower-ranked agent's aid in this case?" Lavender didn't need to turn her head to know that it was Draco Malfoy, the arrogant off-spring of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He was presumed a Death Eater in disguise, but no one was able to confirm that. Douglas chuckled. 'Leave it to Draco to diss someone,' Lavender thought bitterly. She wondered if it was against Agency rules to get back at an higher ranked member.   
  
"Shut up, Draco." Douglas said playfully. "I'm Douglas." He took her hand and shook it firmly. B nodded for them to sit down into their chairs. Harry stared out the window and looked rather distressed. Lavender didn't blame him for being so distraught. After all, if it was her husband or boyfriend, Lavender would be in the same state.   
  
"Charming," Lavender said in response.   
  
"Come on now," B complained. "We haven't time to dwadle." They took their seats with Lavender sitting in between Douglas and Harry. Draco, who was rather morose that Lavender had been allowed on the job, sat to the side of the group. Truely, the only person who didn't have thoughts dwelling on him at the time of the meeting was Douglas.   
  
"Sources say that the newly formed group of Death Eaters, who are led by a new leader, the Dark Lady are plotting a plot against Harry and the Agency. Possibly, it could be against the whole entire Wizarding World as we know it. However, this is in a conflict with a civilian. Hermione Granger is presumed to be in enemy hands. She is a convict, but she never completed her formal trial, so there-fore she is still a civilian. Our mission is to find and rescue Hermione before it's too late."   
  
"And risk her life and my own in the process?" Harry asked quizically, recieving astonished stares from his fellow Agents.   
  
"Harry, you put your life on the line all the time for her. True, but somehow the Dark Lady would have made a move to kill her already. I suspect that she has some dark plan." B took a sip of her mocha flavored coffee.   
  
"Could it possibly tie into the murder of Madeline Danquell," Douglas asked. "After all, Hermione doesn't remember much about the event. Someone inside Hogwarts could have done something that night that no one remembers. Do you remember much about that night Harry?"   
  
"No," Harry said solemnly. He'd just remembered taking Hermione to the Halloween Dance, and they were walking back to the Common Room. When they woke, they were sprawled on the hallway floor . Hermione was unconcious and a wand gleamed green next to her.   
  
"Possibly," B said thoughtfully - thinking back to Douglas's theory. "It is a logical theory, but do any of you have any evidence? Sources say that the Death Eaters have had a recent meeting with their Lady and discussed several issues on hand."   
  
Draco felt glances on him. "I was at that meeting," he said solemnly. The others, except for Lavender, weren't surprised at all. Harry's brow twitched, as he was forced to restrain himself. "They discussed Granger's position and what was going on . It wasn't in much detail-"   
  
"God damn bastard!" Harry launched himself at Draco, grabbing his robes collar.   
  
"Harry!" Douglas yelled, attempting to force Harry off of Draco.   
  
"You son of a bitch! I always knew that you were no good!" Tears streamed down his face as his anger gave way to sorrow. He collasped on the floor, weeping. Lavender looked from Draco, who was wide-eyed and terrified, to Harry. Harry Potter, the heroic boy who lived, was crying like a baby. 'He's a human after-all,' she thought to herself.   
  
"Harry, perhaps we should take you off this assignment. It's obviously too much for you to handle. Perhaps a consulation with Miss Wildman will calm those nerves."   
  
Harry shook his head shamefully and stood up. 'I'm sorry, 'mione. I let you down one too many times,' he thought silently.   
  
"I can only hope that you three will bring her back safely," he choked before he walked slowly out the door. Draco pulled his robes back in place and sat up in his chair. That was an experience that he hoped would never repeat itself.   
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
Teresa Potter was walking down the hallway. Her high-heels clicking merrily on the tile floor. She heard the door to meeting room close softly, and a dejected looking Harry Potter saunter down the corridor towards the Pyschology Ward. "Harry?"   
  
He kept walking along.   
  
"Harry?" She hastened and was soon by his side. "What happened?"   
  
"B suggested I go to Wildman." He continued walking along - shuffling his feet and slouching. Teresa stopped in her tracks. When an officer was sent to Wildman, it usually meant that they were going insane or to get mental help before they were too far gone. Harry's blood-shot eyes were all too much alike her father's eyes after her mother was ruthlessly killed by one of Voldemort's cronies. He'd been put off assignment, and it crushed him.   
  
She couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry. "If you ever need someone, Harry. I'm here." She called after him, hoping the security scanners wouldn't pick it up. B would have a fit if she suspected that Teresa felt anything but friendship towards Harry.   
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
The path to Wildman's office felt like the longest walk that Harry had ever experienced. 'Room 576: Psychologist Office,' Harry read to himself. Knocking, he opened the door. "Well, Harry Potter! You are definately not someone I would expect to see around here, but make yourself comfortable." Miss Wildman was a blond haired lady in her early thirties. She had wild hazel eyes and a friendly manner.   
  
"Thanks," Harry grunted and took a seat on the couch.   
  
"What brings you to the Psychologist Ward, Harry?"   
  
"I don't know," Harry admitted. This wasn't the time to be opening up to strangers. His fiancee was in the hands of the very enemy, he had thought he had killed. "We were just going over missions briefing, and Malfoy-"   
  
"That would be Draco Malfoy correct?"   
  
"Yes. Well, Malfoy said that he knew about my fiancee-"   
  
"That would be Hermione Granger?"   
  
"Yes. So, Hermione is presumed in enemy's hands. Malfoy talked about some plan, and I lost it. I blew up and attempted to strangle Malfoy. B thought that it was too much for me, and that I should remain off-mission." Harry let a lone tear roll half-way down his cheeck before he wiped it away. He wiped his red eyes with his sleeve.   
  
"Interesting," Wildman said nonchantly.   
  
"Please," Harry begged. "Don't write me infit for this job. I need to secure my wife," Harry paused. He had considered himself and Hermione a "married couple" sharing the same home and taking care of Monique. Harry wondered if his daughter was safe.   
  
"Harry? You are aware that you and Miss Granger never were joined in holy matrimony. You had yet to plan your wedding." Wildman was a persistant woman. Couldn't she see that Harry was in pain of talking about Hermione?   
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. Fiancee," Harry restated. "I need to secure my fiancee home, and then you can do whatever you want with me. I'm not mental."   
  
"Denial is the first stage, but Harry-" Harry's green eyes met her hazel orbs. "I'm not taking your rank away from you. We'll decide what to do with you after you complete this mission. If it's successful, I may decide not to restrain you from further missions."   
  
"Thank you," Harry said quietly.   
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
Ginny Weasley's eyes scanned the eloquent handwriting that was Hermione's. The letter read :   
  
_Dear Ginny,   
  
It's been a while since I wrote you, and I'm afraid that this has been on my mind for such a long time that I yearn to tell everything. The truth is I haven't been the friendliest with your brother, Ronald. It seems that he wants to bite my head off about my child, Monique, who belongs to Harry - as does my heart.   
  
Can you tell me what happened? I'm just as puzzled as the half-finished 3-D puzzle my parents gave me as a child during winter. As for my friendship, I'm awfully scared that you'll take sides with your brother and hate me as much as he does. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed anywhere -- So I can't visit you without Harry coming along. It's the Ministry of Magic.Besides, I'm sure that an Editor in Chief wouldn't want to be seen with a convict from Azkaban. _   
  
Ginny chuckled sardonically at these words.   
  
_Tell me. How is life? It's been so long that I've talked with you, and I have so much to catch up on. I don't know when I'll be released from these lies, but as soon as I do, I'll try and come over to introduce you to Monique for the first time.   
  
Your friend forever,   
Hermione Granger_   
  
Ginny smiled as she thought of the time that little Monique Granger would come over and be introduced. She knew Ron wouldn't be thrilled, but who cared? He was the Minister of Magic and was rarely at home.   
  
Lies? Ginny wondered what Hermione meant by that. After all, in her first hearing she had admitted to killing Madeline Danquell. Perhaps there were two sides of Hermione. It was far-fetched, but there was always that possiblity. This was the Wizarding World and anything was possible.   
  
The front door slammed shut.   
  
"Mum?!" Ron Weasley shouted from the kitchen. Ginny was sitting on the steps as her brother walked into the kitchen. "Hey Gin." He shot her a weak smile. "What's that you're reading?"   
  
"A letter," Ginny responded. She didn't hesitate to add the "Duh!" part in. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought slyly.   
  
"Always being the journalist aren't you? Who is it from?"   
  
"A friend," Ginny said mysteriously as she folded the letter.   
  
Ron got a glance at the seal. "Hermione-"   
  
"What makes you say that, eh Ron?" Ginny quickly hid the letter. "I haven't been in contact with her since Hogwarts and you know that. Besides, she's an enemy of yours. Why do you care?"   
  
"Give it here," Ron bellowed. "It's from Hermione Granger!"   
  
'So I lied?' Ginny shook her head. "Ron, it's personal."   
  
"She's missing! Didn't you know that? On the order of the Ministry of Magic, I declare that you give me that letter," Ron demanded, extending his hand to recieve the letter. "Well, Ginny?" She scruched up her eyes. "Don't tell me you're siding with her?!"   
  
"She's always been a friend, and I think you're wrong about her! You're just jealous because Harry won her heart in the end, and you ended up with nothing."   
  
Ron was taken aback by this remark. 'How could she have so accurately guessed?'   
  
"Don't tell me that you didn't love her. It was so obvious, and you were a green-monster when your flirting didn't go anywhere." Ginny analyzed. "It just broke your heart when Harry Potter, your best friend, went to the Halloween Dance with Hermi . That was when-"   
  
Ron couldn't take it anymore. Anymore tales of his pathetic love life from Ginny would further pierce his heart. "Shut up Ginny," he called. Ron ran past Ginny and up towards the highest floor, his room. It was his sanctuary, still after all these years.   
  
Hidden beneath his bed, past his collection of Famous Witches and Wizards cards, was his journals of the years at Hogwarts. Harry had long forgotten about the dreams and of the young apathetic teenager, but Ron hadn't. His apathy was for the thoughts of others, such as Draco Malfoy, who weren't his friends. They were still there - written on scraps of parchment bound together by a leather front cover.   
  
Pages hung out of the faded yellow parchment, but Ron could still read the writing of a seventeen year old in love.   
  
_Dear Journal,   
  
I'm in love with Hermione. Yeah. Still. What could I do to make her see? Harry's in her eyes, and all she can do is say that we're friends. Can't she see that I love her- _   
  
Ron shut the book. The memories flooding back were too much for him to bear. Saddened by the treatment of his friends, Ron took the journal and headed back down the stairs and out the door.   
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
Hermione Granger managed to learn more about Elizabeth, the only living soul that she had met since her capture. Monique was no-where to be seen. She had hoped that she would be able to take care of her child, but alas there was silence. "Elizabeth?"   
  
"Yes ma'm?"   
  
"Do you know where they're keeping my child," Hermione asked through the barred door. "Whether they're taking good care of her? Please. I need to know."   
  
"Don't worry, ma'm. They're taking good care of the girl."   
  
"Thank god."   
  
It was only then when a robed figure shoved Elizabeth aside roughly and opened the door to her cell. A hand reached out to grab her, and all Hermione could do now was scream.   
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
**Disclaimer :** All characters that you recognize from the original book series by JK Rowling belong to her. The others belong to their respective selves, and myself.   
  
**Thank you:** Thank you all for reviewing and to Dawn for an excellent Beta job this chapter :) !   
  
**Note:** Runaway will be a longer series, but it might have to come out in bigger installments in longer distances. High School will be a big change for me. Please be sure to review! If you want me to e-mail you when the next chapter is, please just leave your e-mail address in the review. Thanks! 


	8. Runaway VIII

  
**Runaway VIII**   
_DH Shipper_

--- --- --- --- 

Hermione Granger's eyes fluttered open to a blurry world. Her arm ached to scratch her head, and yet she couldn't. It was a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. Her thoughts wandered to Monique and of the empty fortress. It was dark and cold, and apparently, the Death Eaters had left her to die on her own. She shivered and wished that by miracle, Harry Potter would save her. 

'We would have had a happy life,' Hermione thought blissfully as she struggled to keep herself sane. 'Monique would grow up and go to Hogwarts. She'd meet a nice young man, and then, she would be valedictorian…' Hermione's thoughts wandered back to a time when Ron, Harry, and herself were sitting in the Hogwarts' courtyard and they were talking fondly. It was in their seventh year, and Hermione had been single at the time. 

--- --- --- --- 

Ron sat next to Hermione, who was in between the two boys. Hermione, herself, hadn't known about the emotion that the two boys felt for her. Instinctively, Hermione had thought that they had been in a fight over Lavender or Pavarti, among the most beautiful seventh years in their year. Cho had graduated, leaving Harry heartbroken, but none-the-less, he had survived their rather disturbing break up. 

"I believe that you two will do the Gryffindor team well. Slytherin's got a nasty team, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are devastated because most of their good players graduated last year," Hermione commented thoughtfully. Harry had just asked about how the Gryffindor team stood up to the rest of the three houses. 

"I agree," Ron stated as he pushed back his bangs with his left hand. He put his hand where he had it before, except he felt the warmth of another being. His blue eyes gazed downward to where Hermione's hand made contact with his. He felt eyes on him, and he blushed and pulled away. 

Rather reluctantly, Harry thought to himself as he continued to grin. "So, Ron. Are you nervous about being a Beater? You've got to protect us all out there." 

Ron grinned back. "Honestly, Harry! I'm not going to let you get hit by a Bludger. Bloody hell! We would be without our best seeker! We'd probably lose the competition because of one game!" 

"Don't over-exaggerate," Hermione said teasingly. Her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The autumn air was calm, but there was a slight breeze rustling through the trees. Hermione felt something odd, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Somehow, it was coming from Ron and Harry. She shivered and rubbed her hands together. "Isn't it rather chilly today?" 

"I'm pretty warm," Ron said as he scratched his head. "Feeling cold, Hermione?" 

"A bit," Hermione said softly before she blew her breath on her hands. 

"Here," Harry said as he removed his Hogwarts robe and draped it over Hermione's shoulders. Immediately, she smelled his cologne all around her. It was simply intoxicating. She smiled to herself. If anyone had asked her what was her favourite smell in the world, Hermione would have to lie and say something like the smell of Butterbeer. However, her favourite smell in the world was Harry's cologne. 

She blushed at this gesture. "Thank you, Harry." He nodded in response. They two had been oblivious to Ron's glare. Harry had his eyes on Hermione for a while, but he would have to keep Ron from dating her because they'd be getting into too many fights for Harry to referee. 

--- --- --- --- 

'Does Harry not realize that Hermione is the one for me,' Ron asked himself as he was preparing to go on the field. 'I've been in love with Hermione since the day I met her. I can't take my eyes off of her, and yet, Harry's the one getting Hermione's attention.' It was a case of bittersweet love. 

The first match was against the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, which had been deprived of its main players because of their fourth year incident with Cedric Diggory, and the remaining players had graduated. "All right," Harry said seriously. "We've got the advantage, but don't let your guards down. Just because the Hufflepuffs appear to be lacking in player skills, doesn't mean that we will let them surprise us. We can do it." 

They assembled prior to the gate opening. Ron smirked deviously. 'I'll do it,' he thought to himself. 'I'll keep them from being together.' 

--- --- --- --- 

Hermione waved to them from the field. Ron and Harry looked magnificent in their Quidditch uniforms, which gave them a distinguished air. She noticed across the field that Draco Malfoy and his goons had brought banners that said 'go Hufflepuff.' 'How ironic,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Malfoy and his friends would rather cheer for the mudbloods than for Gryffindor.' 

The whistle blew and everything was released. The golden snitch flew far away as fast as it could. It flew far away from the hands of Harry Potter, or the Hufflepuff seeker. "Go Gryffindor!" A booming voice came from behind Hermione. Hermione turned to see Hagrid, one of the distinguished Professors. 

"Hagrid! What ever are you doing here," Hermione asked as the giant took a seat next to her. "The professors usually sit all the way over there." Hermione pointed in a random direction relative to where the Gryffindor students were sitting. 

Hagrid chuckled. "I didn't want to see you alone. That's all." Hagrid grinned. "Besides, this is looking to be one for Gryffindor. I don't see Hufflepuff beating us. After all, we've got Harry Potter!" 

Hermione laughed full-heartedly. "Yes, Hagrid. This is to be one Quidditch match to remember. It'll be the first Quidditch match of the season. Hopefully, Gryffindor will be able to beat Slytherin in their matches, but I have no doubts that Ron and Harry would do anything they could from letting the chasers slip past to the Gryffindor keeper." Her eyes turned back to the field, but she had missed the play. Sighing, she sat up and listened to what the commotion was about. 

"Penalty on Hufflepuff!" The voice of Lee Jordan was loud. "Potter was struck down by a Bludger. Looks like the talent doesn't run in the Weasley family." Professor McGonagall gave Lee a glare. "Apologies, but it seems that Weasley didn't do a thing to protect Potter from being struck in the side by a Bludger. Potter has fallen -" 

Hermione stood up and ran to the back of the stands and down the stairs. She couldn't believe it was happening. She ran onto the Quidditch field to where her fallen friend lay. "Harry!" She saw him squirm slightly. 

"Ugh," he grunted. "Herm. It hurts. Can't talk much." Hermione sat on the wet grass. Ron stood behind her. "It'll be alright. The hospital wing is like home to me." 

Hermione took his hand in hers, as he was taken to the wing. Ron was left on the field staring in disbelief as Hermione accompanied Harry to the Hospital Wing. Apparently, Ron's plan for keeping them inseparable had failed. 

It was that afternoon, after Harry had been patched up and sitting up in his bed in the hospital wing, that Harry had asked Hermione out. She'd agreed immediately, and she leaned forward to gently kiss him on the forehead. He grinned as best as he could in his state of pain, and closed his eyes. Hermione left the Hospital Wing, without seeing the unhidden jealousy that was plastered on Ron's face. 

******** 

Harry Potter shone his lighted wand around the empty castle. It had once been an operations centre for the Death Eaters, but the place was deserted. His scar tingled with a sixth sense, but he didn't mind it. He wanted to find his fiancée and daughter. Draco and Douglas, the senior agents, accompanied him. Lavender had been assigned to do some reconnaissance work for B. 

"Cripes! Harry!" It was Draco. Harry didn't pause to think how Draco could have located something so quickly. 

Draco stood up as soon as Harry got there. Sure enough it was Hermione, nearly frozen and shivering with a peaceful smile on her face. "Holy shit." He took off his robe, remembered another time where he had given her his robe in Hogwarts, and covered her in it. He felt her forehead. 

She screamed, and he took his hand away in shock. Left on her forehead was an imprint of a hand. It was an imprint of Harry's own hand. Draco looked at him quickly, and immediately levitated her, leaving Harry stunned on the ground next to where she had been. Douglas found Harry lagging behind. 

"What's the matter, Harry?" Douglas asked. "You've got your fiancée. The next person we'll find is your daughter." Harry nodded wearily. He was still confused by what happened. The imprint was exactly what had happened in his first year when he battled against Professor Quirrell. 'Could what happened to Quirrell have happened to Hermione,' the question raced in his mind as he apparated back to the Agency. 

Draco had talked with B, as he was a double agent for the Agency and the Death Eaters, and had gotten her to mention an anonymous tip to the team members. Thankfully, she had given her word not to tell that it was Draco, himself, who had told. 

--- --- --- --- 

Hermione awoke to the white walls of the Agency's Hospital Wing. She groaned as she stretched. Her back, arms, and neck ached with pain, and yet she couldn't remember what had happened the day the Death Eaters had cleared out from their fortress. She saw a massive black ball of hair resting on two arms on the table next to the bed. "Hey Harry," she whispered. 

Harry stirred and lifted his head with a slight grin. Inside, he felt lost and confused, but he couldn't let Hermione know that. He was scheduled for a meeting with B and the other agents, but he couldn't bear to leave his fiancée. "Hey," he whispered. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine Harry," she looked up when she saw Teresa Potter in the doorway. "Hi Teresa!" She said as enthusiastically as she could due to a growing tension in her throat. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Teresa apologized. "I'm supposed to remind Harry that he has a meeting with B and the other agents." Hermione glanced at him pleadingly. Teresa felt guilty having to interrupt them for the first time in days. 

"If you must go, Harry, then go. You can't deny your duty to the Wizarding World. Even if it is before my own," Hermione smiled. Harry frowned. "It's hard, but go Harry." She nodded knowingly. 

Harry stood up and gave her a final glance before he left the room, following Teresa down the hallway. 

"Hey," Teresa said softly. "I know it's been hard, but you seem different even though Hermione is back safely. Is there something wrong?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he walked. "I don't know. When I touched Hermione, it seemed as if she couldn't stand my touch. What's there to our relationship if I can't feel her hand holding mine? It's kind of reassuring," he glanced at her quickly before continuing. "I can't help but feel that the Death Eaters did some experiments on her while she was there. What happened to our daughter?" 

Teresa turned to him as they reached the door. "Harry, I don't know what the Death Eaters did, but knowing you, everything will be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile before opening the door and leading the way in. 

--- --- --- --- 

As they entered the meeting room, the agents waiting were seated around a circular table. "Mr. Potter, I don't understand what's going on, but I do hope that it hasn't clouded your judgement." Harry nodded. 

Draco snickered. He stopped and realised what he was doing. It had been years of rivalry that gave him a second instinct to when Harry was put down by superiors or friends. Douglas poked him in the side. He coughed and gave Douglas a glare. 

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat." Harry took a seat next to Douglas and Teresa. "Now, as you know, Miss Granger was found abandoned in a Death Eater fortress. We have no ideas as to why she was left by herself, but I am at liberty to ask you about your opinions." 

Draco's eyes fell to the top of the table, where the briefing was. 

"Teresa," B said sternly. "What is your opinion on the matter?" 

"Well, I'm not one to know about field work, but I'm pretty sure that they left her on purpose." Draco looked up immediately. His eyes met hers, but he averted her gaze. "I mean, they probably did some experiments on her and left her for us to discover and take back. Who knows? She could be a walking time-bomb ready to explode at any given moment that the Death Eaters choose." 

"Interesting theory, Teresa." B sat back in her chair and elbows on the chair handles. "Mr. Malfoy, you've been awfully quiet. Please enlighten us with your wisdom." 

There was a brief chuckle around the table, but Draco pursed his lips. Apparently, he had wanted to get back at B but thought better of it. 'I'd rather have my job,' he said silently to himself. "I've got things on my mind," he glanced up at Danielle. 

"Clear your mind, Mr. Malfoy. Or you'll be in the same boat as Mr. Potter," B snapped. She was obviously not in a generous mood. 

"Sorry," he apologised quietly. "Well, I'm not sure what the thing is with the Death Eaters. Maybe Teresa's theory is right. You know that you-know-who did some pretty bad stuff to the Agency back then, but I'm not so sure." 

B gave him a sceptical look before continuing with the meeting. 

--- --- --- --- 

Draco packed up his things at their meeting adjourning, and he headed out the door to be caught by Danielle. "Draco!" He whirled around to see Danielle waiting for him in the corner. 

"Danielle, I didn't see you in the corner." 

"Don't you have a pledge to the Death Eaters," Danielle hissed. 

Draco looked at her bewilderedly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He started to walk towards the front of The Agency. He willed for her to stop following, but she didn't. "Danielle, I don't know what's wrong with you, or what my father told you, but please stop. I've got enough on my mind to add you to my worries." 

"Draco, when we get home, I need to talk to you." Draco gulped. Her voice was not whiny, or pleading. It was seductive. He closed his eyes and hoped that his father had not fucked up his relationship with Danielle even more than it had been to start with. Being a Death Eater was not part of his plans anymore; he wanted to prevent something like his life from happening again to another innocent boy. 

As he apparated, he made a vow to pledge his life, much like Harry's, to fight against the Death Eaters. 

--- --- --- --- 

Hermione looked up to see Harry walk into her room with a suitcase. "Harry, what's the suitcase for?" He grinned. "Don't keep me waiting here!" 

"Well, B decided that while they investigate is going on, we could take a three day vacation." Hermione nodded. "B also decided that we needed to get out of Europe because of the Death Eaters. So, we decided that Hawaii would be the perfect place to relax." 

"Really," Hermione smiled. 

"Completely. All expenses paid - a trip to Hawaii," Harry concluded. "I've been saving up for a vacation for years by not having taken vacations with the other agents." Hermione beamed. "However, B mentioned that there is an injection that you can take so you won't have pain, when I touch you. It's not a cure, but you'd have to take it weekly. It's the only condition to the trip." 

Hermione winced. Shots were not her favourite things…even if they were called injections. Harry saw the uncertainty in her eyes. 

"It's not a major shot. It will be just like a pin prick." Hermione whimpered. "I'll be there." That seemed to cheer her up a bit. "Come on. We can get it done and then we've got to discuss the wedding…" Hermione looked at him, then at the ring on her finger. Still, there was sadness in her eyes. 

"Monique. I miss her." Hermione closed her eyes as tears rolled onto her cheeks. 

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure she's fine," Harry motioned to Dr. Carradre to administer the injection. "Relax, Herm." She bit her lip. 

Dr. Carradre rubbed alcohol on Hermione's finger. Then he checked the clear fluid in the miniature needle. Hermione shuddered. She found her sanctuary in Harry's eyes and lost herself in the endless green. "Alright, Hermione. You're ready to go." 

Harry nodded gratefully towards Dr. Carradre and grasped Hermione's hand, in which there was no pain. "I'm sorry, Herm. This is the way that it has to be … until we find those Death Eaters." Hermione nodded in agreement, but she was still reluctant to having weekly shots. 

--- --- --- --- 

"You said you would keep a close watch on her!" A woman's voice hissed at Lucius Malfoy from under her red robes. "You told me so yourself! How can you be so idiotic!" 

Lucius bowed, his anger concealed beneath. "I'm sorry, my Lady. It shall not happen again. We shall find Hermione and keep her under close surveillance." The woman laughed ironically. "Might I ask what is so funny, my Lady?" 

"That was the same words that Randall used, and he was executed just yesterday." 

Lucius gulped. "I shall not make the same mistake that Randall made, my Lady. If anything, I shall succeed." 

"Let us hope for your sake, Lucius, that you do." Lucius rose to get away from the Dark Lady, before he pushed his luck. She was less forgiving than Lord Voldemort himself. "Oh yes, Lucius?" 

"Yes, my Lady?" He turned to face the figure. 

"Your son. Be watchful of your only son." 

"Why do you say that," Lucius asked. 

"Do not question my authority, Malfoy. I have given you a second chance, like Randall. I predict that your son shall betray us, but my visions are cloudy since he works near a certain Potter we all despise." 

Lucius bowed and stalked away before the Dark Lady could add anything more. 

--- --- --- --- 

_Dear Headmaster, _

It's been a while since we've seen each other. I'm asking for your help, Headmaster. As you know, Hermione was kidnapped and held under the order of the Death Eaters. When she returned, I alone could not touch her. It seems that everyone else can… except for me. Now, Dr. Carradre has injected a shot that has cured her … temporarily. 

My reason for writing this letter is simple. I have come to you for advice and your knowledge about this curse. I have no idea, as does the Agency for which I work. There is no finer library than Hogwarts' own library, which I know for a fact. If there is anything you have to offer about this unknown curse, please write back. 

I am leaving in secret tomorrow, but Hedwig should know where I am off to. 

Sincerely, 

Harry J. Potter 

Harry reread his letter before he sent it to Albus Dumbledore through the owl post. He prayed that his old Headmaster would know a bit. After all, Albus was wise beyond his years and well acquainted with the Wizarding ways. 

--- --- --- --- 

Draco glanced at Danielle's empty desk. There had to be a hint about her mysterious behaviour, but he couldn't seem to find anything. The desk was about as plain as it could possibly be with a single paperweight in the shape of a golden triangle. He picked up the paperweight and examined it closely. 

The triangle itself had intricately designed sides, and a circle at the tip of the point. He ran his finger over the circle. Slowly the three panels began to unfold, and a ring floated in the centre of it. The ring was a glowing ruby ring, but there was something odd to be seen about it. 

'Where have I seen this ring before,' Draco wondered aloud to himself. It had been somewhere dark and the ring glowed on the table. "Oh shit." He mentioned aloud. It was in the Death Eater's chambers. It was the meeting on that day. 

"I'm dating the Dark Lady!" Draco panicked. He'd done more than date her. Perhaps it was a Malfoy instinct, but he'd done more than just kiss her goodnight in the bed. He held his head in his hands as he snapped the triangle shut and placed it as it was on the desk in front of him. 

"What if she's pregnant with my child,' he thought in despair. 'What would father think?' Draco tilted his head sideways. 'This wasn't a coincidence. It was his father who had introduced him to Danielle, at a Death Eater's gathering. Why had he been so stupid to think that Danielle would not follow in her father, You-know-who's footsteps?' 

Draco thought to himself as he pondered some more. He had done a file check on Danielle, and he had discovered that she was Tom Riddle's daughter, whom was raised by witches until her father discovered her and brought her back to live with him. Her mother was never found, but he knew that Danielle had enough of her father's influence in her to murder innocent witches and wizards. Draco felt nauseated and disgusted. He got up and stalked out of the room without another thought as to the relationship between himself and Danielle Eagleton. 

--- --- --- --- 

_Dear Hermione, _

I'm sorry I haven't written again sooner, but my dear brother, Ron - 

Ginny looked up at Ron, who was reading on the couch, and giggled. He looked up over his reading glasses and frowned. Shaking his head slowly, he returned to reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Ginny had been on vacation for over two days, and was relieved to say that she wasn't feeling the same amount of stress at home than when all the Weasley boys were at home. 

It wasn't until she glanced back down at her parchment that she knew that Ron was standing over her - holding her letter to Hermione. "Ron! Give that here!" 

"Well, Ginny. I'm sorry but as Minister of Magic, I cannot allow you to write to Hermione." He folded his arms across his chest. "It's for your own good Ginny. That woman is not a good influence. Look what she's done to Harry! He's a blubbering romantic now. Only cares for Hermione." 

"Ron, it's not like you're dating anyone," Ginny replied sarcastically trying to snatch her parchment back. "You're just miserable because you've loved Hermione for years and never admitted it to her." 

Ron looked down at his shoes. "No it's not!" 

"Is too!" 

"Is not! I've never loved Hermione in my life!" 

"Hah! How come you always had that lost look when Hermione came back from a date with Harry? How come you became distant with them in your seventh year? Finally, how come you hated Harry enough to let a Bludger hit him in Quidditch? When things didn't go as you planned, you scowled. Get over it, Ron. You've got no chance with Hermione because you've been a damned fool to let her go." Ginny stopped raving to look at him pitifully. 

"You're right, Gin. I've been a bastard to her haven't I?" 

"It's great that you realise it now," she answered sarcastically. "You haven't got a chance." 

"I suppose you're right. I should stop dwelling on Hermione." 

"I'm not saying that." 

"Oh, but Ginny, you just said I had no chance with her." 

"Well, it's because you don't. She's with Harry…" Ginny sighed. Her dream man had ended up with Ron's infatuation. 

"Why does everyone love Harry," Ron asked quietly. 

Ginny looked at him stunned. "Where had that come from, Ron?" 

He shrugged. "I haven't figured it out. He had practically the whole school's population of girls drooling over him in our seventh year, and he was dating Hermione! I'm just a side-kick I suppose." 

"Ron, Harry is charming, honest, caring, and romantic. He's got a nice body," she felt herself blush as she said this remembering a certain incident in the Burrow between herself and Harry. "… He's famous. But I don't think Hermione fell in love with him because of that. It's because they were destined to be together." 

Ron's eyes turned watery. "Don't worry Ron. You're not destined to be a side-kick." She embraced him in a hug. "There's got to be a perfect girl for you somewhere…" 

--- --- --- --- 

"Hermione! Honey!" The door opened to her smiling parents, and they embraced their daughter in a hug. "How are you? How's your daughter?" They peeked behind Hermione, where Harry stood rather awkwardly. "Hello Harry!" 

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Granger. I'm quite fine thank you, and how about yourselves?" What was he supposed to say? He was the illegitimate-father of their daughter's first daughter - their granddaughter. To make things worse, their first granddaughter was missing - kidnapped by Voldemort! 

"Come in," Mrs. Granger looked up at the dark sky. "It's looking rather nasty out here, but please do come in." She closed the door behind Harry, and pulled on a sweater that was tied loosely around her neck. 

They entered the family room, which Harry faintly remembered from one of his visits to Hermione's house after receiving his apparating license. "Well, it's been a while, Hermione! We were thrilled that you would come and see us." 

"Yes, mum." She took a seat in the living room. 

"What have you been up to? We haven't heard from you since the letter last week and that was rather vague." 

"Well," Hermione started to think. "Harry and I are going to Hawaii." 

"How lovely! The weather should be wonderful this time of year. Are you going the wizard way or by aeroplane?" Hermione glanced at Harry. 

"We've decided to take the aeroplane. We wouldn't want to scare any unsuspecting muggles," Mr. And Mrs. Granger looked puzzled. "Muggles are non-magical folk." They nodded. 

"Vacation?" 

"I suppose so. Harry's asked me to marry him," she smiled at Harry proudly. 

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger got up and gave her daughter a big hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you." She shook Harry's hand. Harry was rather relieved that Hermione's mother was so enthusiastic about her daughter being his fiancée. Her father, however, was less than enthusiastic. 

"Daddy?" 

"Hermione! I don't know what to say. It's on such short notice. When's the wedding?" 

"Daddy, Harry and I are going to Hawaii on vacation so we have time to plan what will be going on. You won't believe how stressing it is in the Wizarding World," Hermione murmured. She was still stunned her father hadn't said words of praise. After all, Harry was… a child hood friend and now her fiancée. 

"I see," he replied. 

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Mrs. Granger started. "Where's Monique? I had looked forward to meeting our granddaughter for the first time." 

Harry looked at Hermione in panic. She thought of a suitable response. 

"Monique was kidnapped by Voldemort, and we couldn't find her at the abandoned headquarters. We found Hermione… half alive if I might add." The would-be grandparents glanced at each other. 

"I'm sure she'll be found," Mr. Granger added hopefully. Hermione smiled half-heartedly. 

--- --- --- --- 

"The air is so clean," Hermione took in a breath of air. The air was salty, unlike the city-air she was used to breathing. The sun was shining, and Hermione could see the beautiful mountains and islands in the distance of the airport. She was dressed in a blue sundress with Harry wearing khaki pants and a luau themed shirt. "I've got to thank B." 

"Hermione, I have something to confess to you." 

She looked at him expectantly. "B didn't just choose this location because of its splendour and beauty. It was because the Death Eaters have a supposed location here." 

"Well, I can always sit back at the pool while you go courageously battle the forces of evil." Harry grinned, and his hand reached out to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear affectionately. The two got into the limousine, and Hermione gasped when she entered. "Harry," she whispered worriedly. "How can the Agency afford this?" 

"We have connections all around the world," Harry replied. "We pulled several strings with a sister branch of the Americans Wizards Association Against Evil, or AWAAE." He pronounced it as 'away.' 

"Are you sure we're not throwing away the funds," Hermione asked. 

"We're doing research, Hermione. Well, you I have to take care of by orders of the Minister of Magic." Harry replied. "If you think this is anything much, you should see the hotel room. We've got the honeymoon suite. I don't know why B arranged for it, but I suppose the cover is a couple on their honeymoon." 

Hermione laughed playfully. "It's a bit early isn't it Harry?" 

"Be serious, Hermione. You're in the spy-business for now." 

She looked at him. "I can't afford to lose you again." He took her hand. "Promise me that you won't get kidnapped again." 

"I promise, Harry." 

--- --- --- --- 

Hermione settled down next to the poolside with a book in her hand. She had received Agatha Christie's set of books from her mother, who had been anxiously waiting to see her granddaughter and her mother. She opened it up to the very first page, and began to read. "Would you like a drink, miss?" 

"No thank you," Hermione put down the book to look at the waitress. 

Elizabeth! 'The Death Eaters are here,' she looked around frantically noticing several robed figures in the shadows. Harry was away scouting information on the Death Eaters from several AWAAE members. Without a wand, Hermione felt helpless as she struggled against Elizabeth's arms. She managed to hurl the book at her - missing narrowly. The book splashed into the deep end of the pool. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Elizabeth dropped dead to her feet. Hermione glanced around her, only to see her least favourite person in the world - Ronald Weasley. 'Who knew that my least favourite person would be my knight in shining armour,' Hermione thought wryly. 

"Hermione! Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'll be fine," Hermione got up quickly without grabbing her book from the pool, where it had begun to sink into the depths of the chlorinated water. She pulled out her key and slid it into the lock where she opened the door and rushed in quickly. 

Ron barged in, moments later, carrying Elizabeth. Hermione looked at him in scorn. "I've got to put her somewhere don't I? You forget, Hermione that this is a muggle resort." 

Hermione sighed and waved him in, closing the door behind him. "Why are you here, Ron? You aren't with the Agency. You're the Minister of Magic." 

"On the contrary, I know about the Ministry and arranged with B where you were to stay. Travel arrangements. All the best for the honeymooners," Ron said concealing his anguish. "Which reminds me, where is Harry?" 

"Off on a routine scouting for the Death Eaters information with the AWAAE." Ron looked at her suspiciously. "He told me as we were getting into the limo." 

"I was afraid that he would be saying too much." He took a step closer to her. "Are you alright, Hermione?" She nodded - afraid to look into his eyes. "I knew this was a bad idea… Harry insisted that you come with him." 

She nodded again. Silent. 

"Hermione, I still love you," he blurted. He kissed her on the lips softly, and she felt herself trembling. With anger or nervousness, Hermione didn't know. Except that she felt her body melt at the feeling of Ron's lips on hers. She hadn't remembered such a feeling since the Hogwarts days - the day that he had kissed her after the dance. 

Seconds blended with minutes. Hermione had lost all aspects of time, until there was the rattling of a key in the doorknob. She backed away stunned. "Blasted doorknob," Harry muttered as he pulled himself inside. Hermione was sitting down, looking at the floor. Ron was in the exact place that he had landed the kiss. Elizabeth was petrified in the hallway leading to the closet. 

"Hello, boss. Why are you here?" 

"I had to save your fiancée from becoming Death Eater chow," Ron explained. Harry glanced at Hermione, and he saw the guilt in her eyes. Ron motioned towards the petrified body. He hoped it was enough evidence. 

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He took her in his arms and held her closely. Then, with a sudden vengeance, he turned on Ron. "You were here to make a move, Ron." 

Ron spluttered some nonsense, but turned silent. 

"Please leave before I am forced to do something about it." Ron glanced at Hermione and willed her to look at him. Just at that moment, she glanced up sadly at him with Harry's arm around her shoulder. "Goodbye Ron," Hermione stated softly. 

"I'll be contacting you shortly, Harry." He opened the door and got once last glance of the couple on the bed - still embracing. Then he slammed the door shut, and at that moment, he also closed the door to his heart. 

--- --- --- --- 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the main characters (Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione & other mentioned characters)! They belong to JK Rowling. However, I do own the other characters (Monique, Douglas, B, etc). 

Thank you to everyone who pushed me over the hundred marking! I really appreciate it! Okay. Here's to everyone who helped Runaway to get this far - especially Dawn, my beta reader, who read this and edited it to the best of her times management. The Runaway series will end at chapter ten, meaning there is one last chapter after nine. Please write me J 

- DH shipper (runxaway@yahoo.com) 


	9. Runaway IX

  
**Runaway IX**   
_DH Shipper_

Hermione Granger was at a loss for words. How could Ron have done this to her… and to Harry? He knew that they were in love and the love they had for each other was true. Nothing could break the bond Harry and Hermione had come to form. Yet, Ron still tried to meddle in the middle of their bittersweet love. Silent tears drifted down her cheeks as she wondered what thoughts raced through Harry's mind. 

"How could you," he asked her quietly. His green eyes met her brown ones. "I didn't think that after all these years you could have feelings for him. 

"I don't Harry," she replied curtly. "I can't believe I let him do that to me… to us. I love you, Harry and you alone. There can be no other one for me." 

Harry sighed and held her close. "I just want this to be over with. I was considering giving up my position in the Agency." 

"What can I say to stop you, Harry? You're strong and brave. You're stubborn as a horse. Did anyone ever tell you that?" 

Harry chuckled. "All the time." 

"Now don't you have a job to do, Mr. Potter?" 

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I do believe I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to file an incident report with The Agency." Harry left her side to scrawl a note to The Agency concerning Ron, Hermione, the Death Eater attack and Elizabeth. 

--- --- 

Draco Malfoy was not a happy man. After doing some close consideration, he had come to the conclusion that his father knew the identity of the Dark Lady, but he had chosen not to inform Draco. For some puzzling reason, Draco couldn't think of a reason as to why his father would not tell him. Unless... 

Draco sighed. The Dark Lady was just an identity holding someone's real personality behind it. His blond hair was tousled and disorderly after many hours of thinking. 

"What ever happened to Danielle?" He asked himself. 

She had missed several of the meeting times for the Agency, and she had also failed to owl Draco, much less speak to him in person to set up a dinner at a fancy restaurant. His father had mentioned that she was the daughter of a prominent Death Eater, and that if he should screw this one up, he would receive the torture of a lifetime. Why was this doomed relationship so important to his father in the first place? 

"So many questions... so little time," Draco muttered. 

He walked over to his large oak desk and sat down (sat down) facing the moonlit window. He flipped open a manila file folder. It contained information on Hermione Granger, being known notoriously as the Hogwarts Head Girl who murdered a first-year Hufflepuff named Madeline Danquell. Indeed, Draco had had a crush on the perky and brilliant head girl, but that puppy love quickly faded as she was framed for murder. 

Besides, he wouldn't have wanted leftovers from Potter's plate. 

"Draco!" 

Draco looked up to see the stern face of Lucius Malfoy waiting for him in the doorway. Quickly and discreetly, he closed the folder and stuck it in the desk drawer. He tugged on the drawer to make sure that it was locked. Knowing his father's cleverness, Draco had installed charms to protect against the "alohomora" spell. 

"What do you want now?" Draco looked up regally from his plush leather chair. 

"The Dark Lady..." 

"Yes?" 

"She believes that it was I who told The Agency about our plans in Hawaii." His face was pale in the candle-lit room. He was disheveled because of the matter, and it showed in his appearance. The usually groomed, shoulder-length hair had pieces of hair sticking out of its usually neat ponytail. His dress shirt was tucked out and several of the buttons had been mismatched. 

"How did you come across this information?" 

"Oh come now! I have my sources," Lucius spat back. He obviously was not clear in mind. 

"Why does this concern me?" Draco drawled as he looked at his nails in arrogance. 

"You are my son and heir to this estate and my fortune. You should care because this directly affects you." 

"If you are gone, then I will inherit the money and the estate. End of story," Draco sneered. He secretly felt pity for Lucius, but Draco's wrongdoings brought Lucius' wrath upon him. 

"I can't believe you, Draco!" 

"You taught me to be this way," Draco said pointedly. "Besides, there is nothing I can do to help a man in your position. If I were you, which I am glad I am not, I would go to the Dark Lady and beg for her forgiveness. You-know-who was notorious for giving people second chances. How can this lady be any different?" 

"But-" 

"Father, this matter shouldn't be discussed further. Please leave." Lucius turned on his heel and left Draco to think. 

--- --- 

Ronald Weasley was beyond despair. He had felt nothing but love and compassion since before his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione had turned two former best friends apart from each other. Why? It was because she was too good for both of them, Ron decided. 

He envied Harry. How could Harry get all this attention from the girls and still have a girlfriend? He was seated in his office at the Ministry of Magic building. There was a loud knock on the door interrupting his thoughts. 

"Come in," he said gruffly. 

"Hey Ron," Ginny Weasley said cheerfully. He received his sister's hug as she sat down on the chair. 

"How are you?" 

"I've screwed up a friendship and a romance all in one day," he sighed. "Can it be any worse?" 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Ginny began. "It just got worse!" 

"Our sister paper in USA (maybe just the US?), The Chronicle, stated that some of the witches and wizards in the Pacific region of California and Hawaii have had some disturbances in their spell casting. It seems that the interference is coming from a remote area in Hawaii, and sources say that it is dark magic brewing." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Well, Ron. This is the tabloid at work, so I'm not sure of what to think, but I would definitely believe that this so-called Dark Lady is at work in Hawaii. Say! That reminds me. Isn't Hawaii the romantic get-away that Harry and Hermione went to?" 

"Yes," Ron grumbled. 

"Aren't you going to alert the Agency?" 

"I'm sure Agent Potter has already." 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" 

"I don't know, Gin. ..." He paused. "I just don't know." 

--- --- 

The Dark Lady paced back and forth. Her plan was set in motion, and by tomorrow, she would have Hermione Granger and be ready to put an end to what her lord, Lord Voldemort, had set out to do, which was to kill Harry Potter and avenge the pain and suffering caused by a miserable child." 

The complexity of her plan was foolproof, and she waited in glee at the ending results. What would happen to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter? They would be together in death. She nearly puked at the thought of them together in heaven. They were the perfect couple, except for her boyfriend and herself. 

She thought of the relationship with Draco Malfoy, whom she had ignored for the past weeks leading to the climax of her career as the Dark Lady. What would follow the domination? She had a mind to set things right in London, such as burning the Ministry of Magic building and looting Gringotts bank. The possibilities were endless. 

She threw herself back in the chair and sipped at a drink served to her from one of her servants. . Victory was so close that she could taste it. All she needed to do was defeat Harry Potter… forever. 

--- --- 

Hermione Granger awakened to a sinister looking eagle pecking on the glass window. She was apprehensive at first, but she had to let it in. You never know - it could be a clue on who had her precious Monique.. She retrieved the paper that was in the eagle's talons. 

It read: 

_If you want your child, then follow the eagle to my resting place. Come alone. If you should tell anyone about where you're going, you will put your child at risk._

Hermione glared angrily at the letter. It was a trap, and she knew it. What would happen if she didn't choose not to follow the bird? It would endanger her only child. Monique was her pride and joy, and as a mother she took the risk to save her. Even if it meant that Hermione would give up her own life. She chose to follow the bird. 

'If only I could tell Harry.' Hermione thought to herself. She wanted to, but she didn't want to risk her daughter - even if it (would) cost her life in return of the safety of her child. 

She went into the night. She didn't look back, but pulled her robe tightly around her. The wind howled, and Hermione disappeared into the fog. 

--- --- 

**A/N:** Honestly! Long time no write! I promise that I will have the next chapter up within the next month, and it will be longer than this. I wrote this to get my hands typing again because I haven't typed up a story in the longest time. Chapter ten will be the finale of the Runaway series, and I'm going to be moving into 'Lost'. I'm not going to spill any details about it because it will ruin the ending for most people - except Dawn, my faithful beta reader. I will do a thank you for everyone who reviewed for Runaway (1-10). If you'd like to contact me, my e-mail address is runxaway@yahoo.com. My AIM screen name is kickass1157. -- DH shipper 


End file.
